Super Huntress:001
by Mr.Green37
Summary: Brought to you by AR Studios and een37: After many defeats, The Rebel Army, Ptolemaic Army, and Amadeus Syndicate have come together, with plans to destroy the Regular Army and rule the world. Though things don't go... according to plan. Cover by AR studios.
1. Chapter 1

_AR Studios_:Hello everyone and thanks for reading the story I have written! This is a mixture of

my favorite show, RWBY, and one of my favorite games, Metal Slug. Read and

review!

And I do not own any of the Metal Slug characters or RWBY characters. They

belong to SNK and Rooster Teeth respectively.

_ 37: _Um, hello. Me and AR Studios have teamed up to make this. I came up with the original idea, and he's the writer. So go thank him for writing this and making it possible. Thank you.

_**Prologue: The scientist, the sergeant, and the portal**_

During the Garbage Island Incident (Metal Slug 7),

Anton Smith, a rebel scientist, walked over to the malfunctioning robot and kicked it. The

machine started functioning properly again and it got off the rebel soldier that it had so

mercilessly been sitting on. It kept saying it was trying to incubate its 'baby.'

"Thanks Smith..." The soldier sighed.

"Your welcome." Was Smith's simple reply.

He then walked over back to his work. Ever since the Future rebels had arrived, he

had been fascinated by what they had brought with them. Giant robots? Force fields?

Electric gloves? Brilliant! He had been the head for developing technology for the

rebels after he had resigned from his job in the Amadeus Syndicate. But the technology

of the future was far beyond any of his creations so far. All the possibilities!

He carefully picked up a fuse which was plugged into a generator somewhere.

"Hold it!" Allen O Neil, bandaged up after his fight with Tarma in the Slug Gigant, came

in out of nowhere and grabbed Anton by the shoulder and asked, "What do you think

you're doing?"

"Uh... building a portal?" Anton replied meekly.

"That's it!" Allen spat, "No more sci-fi movies for you!"

"Oh come on!"

"No! The last portal you built was what destroyed the last of our beer supply!"

"That was because that was improper technology. But this future technology is exactly

what I need! With this portal, we can direct rebel armies to any place in the world and

within seconds. We'll take those places silently, quickly, and stealthily!"

"That's what you said when the last portal started to work, then blew up."

"But this..."

"I'm telling you! It will never, ever..."

Smith hit the switch, hit some buttons which dialed some co-ordinates onto a screen, and

the portal suddenly let out a glare, and then opened up a blue portal.

"It's working! IT'S REALLY WORKING!"

Anton then ran right into the portal, and Allen ran right after him and said, "You gonna

get us killed man!"

"Or turning us into rockstars!"

Allen screamed aloud as the two were sucked right into a vortex and were spiraling

around in circles as they were moving through the blue vortex. Anton Smith was doing

the guitar man imitation, rock n rolling on an invisible guitar, while Allen kept on

screaming like a little girl.

Finally, they landed, on their faces (OUCH!) on hard cold ground. Anton looked up, and

said, "It worked! IT REALLY WORKED!"

"Sooo... Where are we?" Allen asked.

"In Hollywood of course!"

Allen gasped, and looked around. They were right in the middle of the Beverly Hills

Road!

"I always wanted to be here!" Allen laughed out manically.

"Good thing that portal is still open!" Anton looked back at the portal. It was still open

due to the fact that a tow cable was attached to his waist. So our scientist walked back

into the portal, which suddenly closed up.

"WTF?!" Allen screamed. He was stuck in Hollywood with absolutely no idea where to

even find a taxi to take him home or back to the rebels at Garbage Island.

"Oh well, it can't be THAT bad..." Allen said, and suddenly, a car at 78 km/h came out

of nowhere and perfectly flattened him. The car then stopped, and Robert Downey Jr. got

out of the car and said, "Was that Obama with Osama bin Laden's beard?"

**Prologue end**

This is the end of the prologue, and coming up after this is the REAL starting of the

story!

Thanks fro reading and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**AR Studios: And so here is chapter 1 of our story SuperHuntress 001. Which takes place about 3 **

**years after the end of the Ptolemaic War.**

Chapter 1: The Arrival

2038.

A beautiful year.

A year when the construction worker finally puts down his work load, seeing the building

he was fixing after the horrible Ptolemaic War is finally full repaired.

A year when the parents of a newborn child are relieved that their baby won't have to

experience the horrors of war.

And another year when our heroes are bored to the point of death.

Three years, and they had received no action. No missions, no baddies to shoot in the

butt or other private parts or burn them down like it is the Fourth of July. No baddies to

Vulcan Punch or break their backs with the Great Argentine Backbreaker or Moon Slash

or vertical kick or taze.

Just three borin' years of world peace.

"At least we can do all the stuff we want now," Tarma said, as he fixed the bolt of his

new car he had been developing on his own for the last three years. "Torque wrench."

"Whatever," Alisa Stewart said and passed him the torque wrench. "Seriously T," she

asked, "What IS it about this car that's so important, you're spending more time with it

then motorcycles?"

"You'll see..."

**In the gym**

Ralf punched the Punching bag with more force. "That's right bag!" he said, and dealt

another stronger punch, "Like a Shadowrath, I become stronger with every successful

hit!" "You're playing too much Stick Empires," Leona said. She was sitting on a bench

opposite Ralf. It was she who had introduced Ralf to that great game.

"Seriously?" Trevor said from the other side of the room. He was vertical kicking at

another Punching bag. Trevor after joining the Regular Army Cyber Defense forces had

not taken part in any mission, while his French partner, Nadia Cassel, had gone through

enough skirmishes and minor battles and wounds and bruises to make anyone go home

swearing they'd never join the army again. Trevor after finding out about this, got jealous

that she was getting all the highlights, and quickly decided to whip himself into shape

with tons of practice.

In fact, he had lost 150 pounds in the last 5 DAYS (O.o).

"I'D like to know when RALF took an interest in Strategy games," Clark said and came

into the room with Whip.

"Doesn't sound like him," Whip remarked.

"I know," Trevor said and continuously and furiously kicked the Punching bag. He then

stopped, went over to the weights, and looked at the one that said '5 tons.' "Never!"

Leona said, and looked at Trevor. Ralf stopped punching his bag and turned his head.

Clark and Whip looked at the white haired Korean. "All right..." Trevor said nervously.

He then spat at his hands. "Eww..." Whip said in disgust.

Trevor grabbed the weight.

And pulled.

And lifted the thing clean high!

The Ikari's started clapping for Trevor. "Bravo!" Ralf and Clark said together. "Looks

like we got a new recruit," Leona whispered to Whip. "Who?" the unmistakable voice of

Nadia Cassel said as she walked into the room. Trevor suddenly turned, and put down the

weight. "Oh hey Nad," he said gloomily, and then boastfully, "Why me of course!"

"That's nuts," she said, "Your hair is too white. Those King of Fighters guys are gonna

say, 'You're too old.'" Nadia started laughing,

"Why you little-" he said while chasing his French partner around the room, "I'll show

you what this old guy can do!"

**Shooting range**

Eri after violently shooting all the targets, wiped the sweat off her forehead, and walked

over to a table where Red Eye and Nathalie were sitting, playing Yu Gi Oh! the trading

card game itself. Eri walked over and put her head down on the table. Fio, who was still

shooting several targets and breaking them into tiny pieces, noticed her partner, put her

gun down, and walked over to Eri.

"Whats wrong?" Fio asked.

"I... am... so...boooooooooooooooooored..." Eri moaned.

"Speak of the Devil," Nathalie said. "It IS kinda boring around here anyway," Red Eye

commented, put her cards down, and said, "Those CounterStrike guys are pretty lucky

THEY always fight one another all the time and they don't get bored, eh?"

"Who?" Fio asked.

"Never mind..."

**PF cabin**

Marco cracked his fingers as he was prepared to send in his new computer virus of

destruction.

The computer screen said, "Are you sure you want to deploy the MARCO virus?"

Marco hit the Y key.

The computer said, "Congratulations! You have- YOU MURDERER! YOU

INSTALLED A COMPUTER VIRUS IN ME!"

The computer suddenly exploded. Marco then said, "Now computers will be exploding

all across the state. MWAHAHAHAHHAHA!"

**In some other part of the country**

Morden with Allen by his side looked at the fax machine in front of them. They were

waiting for several days for the response, but they had received none yet.

"I'm getting sick of waiting," Allen said, "It's been three days, and we have received

no response."

Morden raised up his hand and said, "Patience Allen. Every good leader

knows to have patience."

"You mean like how every good leader constantly lets their entire armies get slain by 3-6

commandos by refusing to give them more advanced weaponry?"

"Wait look!"

The fax machine started printing out a fax. Macba and Hilde Garn, dressed up like

Grandpa Max, came out of nowhere and said, "Show it to us! Show it to us!" Morden

only snorted. It had been bad enough that their houses had been destroyed in the

Ptolemaic War, but it was even worse that the construction workers refused to rebuild

their houses since they had found out through the wreckage and some photos and Rebel

flags whose houses these were. So now they were living in some crummy apartments.

Allen's wife was especially not too pleased about it. Allen Jr. simply had no comment.

He knew what his dad was feeling after getting his butt kicked by two recruits who hadn't

even finished their training. At least the apartments weren't as bad as in the movies.

Morden pulled out the fax, and read it carefully. He then turned towards Macba and said,

"It's the Doctor's analysis. It says you've gained weight." Macba jumped back and said,

"My weight is fine thank you!"

Then ANOTHER fax came in. Morden picked it up, read it and said, "They said yes."

Allen gave Hilde the high-five. "Wohoo! Where are we meeting them?"

"Here's the good news... it's in a storage area not far from here."

The next day in the mentioned storage area. 11:00 AM

Morden looked at the door and gulped. Behind him, Macba, Hilde, and Allen were

standing nervously in their uniforms which they had worn during their time in the

Rebellion Army. Only this time, they were on their own and they were meeting whatever

was left of the other two legendary armies.

Morden was about to knock on the door, when it was opened by itself. A Ptolemaic

Guerilla stood in the way. Unlike all the other Ptolemaic Guerillas, his vile and bandanna

were black in color, and he was kinda tall, about 7 feet 3 inches. "Hello General Morden.

My name is Colonel Donald Grant. The superiors are expecting you." So Morden and

his gang nervously entered. They looked around. The storage area was mostly empty

until they came to an opening where there was a long table. Seated on the table were the

Ptolemaic elite (You know, the guy who was controlling Wall Crawler in Metal Slug

5's 3rd

Mission), a shaman, and a strange young man. Surrounding them were Ptolemaic

soldiers as well as Amadeus soldiers.

In a separate room, Anton Smith sat, playing checkers with a Ptolemaic Special Forces.

"You know," the soldier said, "You're kinda good in this game." Smith simply grunted.

It had been four years ago when he created the portal, and when the Rebels and the

Future Rebels had been defeated, while chasing down Morden and two of his goons, not

to mention a few Martian UFO's and a Dai-Manji, Fio had found Smith and the portal,

while the others had caught up to Morden and the Martians and were beating the crap out

of them. She promised him that she would take him and the portal to the Regular Army

base as Captured in Action, but would keep the portal a secret.

But 1 week before the Ptolemaic War started, several Guerillas and Special Forces had

busted into the place, stolen all the Metal Slug Blueprints, and captured several scientists

who wanted to improve the Metal Slug, including Anton Smith. He was really eager on

the Metal Slug project, because he could now get a close up view of the amazing tank. So

you can imagine why he wasn't hot on the idea of going with the Ptolemaics and working

as a slave, building more tanks.

Back in the conference room, the strange young man said, "So Morden, I see your most

loyal commanders are still with you... and where are your troops?" We still have a few

men left with us." Morden spat, "You wouldn't be having any left if they kept getting

defeated by commandos." "Is this why you have gathered us here?" The Ptolemaic elite

said. "No. By the way, who ARE you?" Morden asked.

The young man said, "Is it not obvious?" Morden wondered what he was talking about,

until Allen said, "Um sir, I think he is Amadeus's son."

The young man said, "Right on

the money! I am Amadeus II. My old man died 5 years ago. He survived the White Baby

Crisis all right. But he was... crushed. Literally. He fought on Death for years, until he

died five years ago."

Macba pulled out a tissue, and blew his nose. "Seriously?" Hilde

asked. Macba whispered, "I'm just adding to the drama."

Morden then slammed the table and said, "Right! Now I will discuss why we are gathered

here! We ALL hate the Regular Army, that much is true. Those idiots were corrupt and

that cost me my son and my eye," at this he pointed to his eye patch, "We all had our

go, but we all lost. I have finally figured out why. Because we underestimated them.

We would get allies or superb tech, and then we'd lose, and get humiliated. Well, I have

the solution. One, we will unite to destroy the Regular Army, Two, this time, let's not

underestimate them, and Three, get ourselves NEW weapons!"

"What?!" All the leaders said together. Morden continued, "You see, we kept on

using limited types. But now, let's change that. We should upgrade the armory and

our arsenal." "Well," the shaman said, "I see where this going. But just HOW do you

expect us to upgrade our arsenal and-" "Patience," Morden said in a charismatic voice,

"Everything takes time. We should take our time. Get some men, money, and weapons,

and develop some new stuff. After that, we will discuss on how to fight the Regulars and

their stupid commandos."

"I think I have the answer," Anton Smith said and walked into the scene.

Allen recognized him immediately. "Its you!" He pointed, and said, "You left me for dead

in Hollywood! I was run over by Robert Downey Jr.!" He was about to walk over and

knock the living daylights out of him, when the Ptolemaic elite stood up and said, "He's

with us." Allen looked at him confused. "It's a long story," Anton said, "But about

fighting the Regulars, I have the solution."

"Let me guess, the portal?" Allen said.

"Huh?" Everyone turned their heads towards him.

_37: Yes me and AR brought Hilde Garn and Macba from MS: 1st mission into this. Well that was my idea. AR Decided we needed The Ptolemaic Elite, which was also a very good idea. Smith and Colonel Grant were made by me. Read, review, and be nice to both of us. Thank you for your time._

**AR Studios: That's it for now. Its getting pretty long. So how about you all wait for Chapter 2 of **

**SuperHuntress 001? Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AR Studios:** Here we are with Chapter 2. Took me quite a while. Enjoy, read and review!

Chapter 2: To Remnant from Earth with Love

Yang kicked the door open and threw herself on the bed. "Wohoo! Only 2 weeks left until semester is

over!"

Weiss and Blake walked into the room, with Blake saying, "That doesn't mean you should slouch back and

sleep. The exams are still coming." Weiss supported her, "Plus, you never pay attention in Peter's classes

anyway."

Ruby walked in and said, "So what? His classes are super boring anyway."

They all turned their heads towards Yang, who was already snoozing.

"Oh well, you snooze you lose," Weiss said and sat on her bed.

Meanwhile on Earth

Two Regular soldiers walked through the storage area. They were just looking for something that they

could use to have some fun. "Hey, what's that?" he pointed to something under a sheet of big cloth. It had

a sign on it saying, "Do not peep under it, or you shall and will be EXECUTED cuz we have this thing

under surveillance." The other guy said, "Leave it. Signs never lie."

So they left. After only 1 minute, 2 Special Forces jumped down from the roof. Another Special Forces,

who had been hiding in a trash can, jumped out of it, while tossing the banana off his head and back into

the trash can where it rightfully belonged. "All right," one of them said, "Let's see what this bad boy is."

They then saw the sign. Well, if there's one thing to be said about the sign, it was obviously fake. I mean,

you could TELL it was fake because the writing was definitely handwritten and untidy.

One of the Special Forces looks under the sheet, and then looks at a photo. "Yep, this is definitely it. Let's

take it." He then tore the cover off, and lo and behold, there was the portal from 4 years ago.

"That Fio really DID keep this secret," commented the Special Forces who had been hiding in the trash.

"And that rat in your pants knows how to keep itself secret," commented another Special Forces. The trash

guy didn't get it, until he looked down, and saw that there was a lump on his leg. It was a rat in his pants.

"RATS! RATS IN MY PANTS!"

2 weeks later

Fio sat on her usual spot in the communications room. She was sleeping, really. She was peacefully

snoring away, while Eri, who was sitting right next to her, snorted at her, and turned to her workstation,

which was in this case a small screen, a keyboard and headphones. She was just listening to some random

boops and beeps when she suddenly clutched her headphones. She listened carefully to it. Then she started

tapping on some buttons and a new picture appeared on her screen.

"Fio wake up," Eri nudged her snoozing comrade. Fio woke up with a sneeze. "What?" she asked dozily.

She was having a dream in which she was just being announced as husband and wife with Marco as the

husband, and everyone was there.

"Listen to this," Eri showed her headphones. Fio put these on.

She listened carefully. And gasped.

"WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!"

0.67 seconds later

Several superior officers and the PF squad had arrived to see who was getting murdered. They instead

found Fio running in circles, screaming, "They're coming back they're coming back they're coming back!"

Marco grabbed her by both shoulders and said, "Calm down Fio. Just tell us what happened, and who's

coming back."

Fio looked at his stern face, calmed down, and sat on her chair.

"Well, it's what Eri heard. She heard something on her headphones, and then she showed it to me. And...

and I heard on the headphones-"

Suddenly the huge screen in the communications room, which was huge so that everyone could see it,

suddenly lit up with Morden's face on it.

"MORDEN!" Everyone in the whole room said in unison.

"Are we live?" Morden asked the camera. An off-screen voice said, "Of course you idiot..." Morden

pulled a face, and said, "Dear Regular punks. I would first like to curse you all, give you ill-wishes, and

say that you all suck."

"If he's saying that," Eri whispered to Tarma, "then he must be stupider than last time, or he's confident on

killing us this time."

"I bet your wondering why I said that. It's because I have learned my mistakes. For now, I have united

myself and the New Rebel Army with the Legendary Ptolemaic Army, and the terrorist organization the

Amadeus Syndicate. Together, we are more powerful than ever, and now, we shall destroy you all Regular

scum and establish a new World Order, with a better corruption-free government... we are the Federation

Army!"

One of the Superior Officers was drinking some coffee, and spat it all out all over Tarma and Marco.

"WHAT?! They've united?! We're in hot water y'all..."

"Yeah federation army, I like it..." Morden said, and another off-screen voice said, "You didn't discuss

THAT with us."

"I'm all tears, now shut up," he said, and continued, "Well then, are you all quaking with fear? Knowing

you all will be defeated this time? Well guess what? This time, we are READY for you! Why don't you try

finding us first?"

"Yeah," a rebel soldier said and popped his face into the screen, and Morden said, "WTF?!" "If you really

wanna find us," the stupid soldier said and pointed to the camera, "then you can find us in the Chicago

Storage Area!" "Dude!" some more off-screen voices said, and Morden punched the grunt away and said,

"He's lying! We aren't there!"

Now HE was quaking with fear.

"Sir," Eri said to one of the superior officers, "The voices I detected earlier were indeed coming from

Chicago. I couldn't locate the precise location, but now we know where it is. Chicago is only a few hours

flight away from here."

In the hideout

"You imbecile!" Morden hissed at the grunt, "what did you tell them our location for?!"

"Well I thought we were ready to face them!"

"That was just me trying to use words to scare them! Now WE should be scared!"

"Seriously?" the shaman with whom Morden had held his conference with, said, "Did you unite us all just

to die?"

"And who do you think YOU are?"

"I?" the shaman said, surprised, "I am James Snyder."

Morden looked at the shaman carefully. He looked like any other shaman, but his shawl was black, plus his

mask had black lightning bolts running down from his mask's eye sockets like tears. "All right Snyder,"

Morden asked, "What-"

"Whoa hold your horses," the Ptolemaic elite interrupted, "You ask ME what to do."

"Um...OK. What do we do?"

"My good man," the elite said rather sarcastically, "Did you forget already? We have a goddamn portal!

We can use it to go anywhere! We can take them by surprise! Besides, in the two weeks that have passed,

we not only upgraded our arsenal, but got ourselves many new recruits."

"Well, yes."

Soldiers were running here and there. A rebel picked up one of the newest guns now available, the M4. A

second rebel picked up a Remington. A third rebel picked up a bolt-action rifle (Why do I always get the

cheap stuff?)Some of the Guerillas were opening boxes, grabbing their machetes, getting ready for action

with their newest weapons, like the AK-47s, Uzi's, and the awesome Spas-12 Shotguns along with Desert

Eagles. One of the Guerillas loaded a shell and pumped the shotgun. The Special Forces were arming

themselves with combat knifes, their SOCOM pistols w. silencers and P90 SMG's. The Ptolemaic Snipers

were grabbing their old sniper rifles, while some were grabbing Drugonovs. Amadeus soldiers were

picking up their old AR-10's which they had used in the White Baby Crisis, but were also picking up some

MP5's and Spas-12 shotguns.

Donald Grant picked up his trusted 45 Caliber revolver and machete. Another shaman, who had a purple

shawl, and a mask that had some cracks and showing signs of rotting, picked up the standard cultist

handgun which looked more like magnum, and a shortsword with unintelligible writing on the blade.

James Snyder grabbed two cultist handguns, and said, "This'll be easy, we have our powers to help us."

The Girida-O's were this time all Ptolemaic, as was most of the vehicles the baddies were now having.

OF course the MV-280 Jeeps were still rebel models, but they decided to use the Ptolemaic Di-Cokkas.

A Special Forces engineer told the pilot, "These bad boys are now armed with backup mortars." The

Mechs were rushing around here and their, quickly attaching their weaponry to themselves. "What about

Project UNIT?" The elite asked an engineer. The engineer said, "It's ready to roll." Special Forces were

clambering into their A.P.C's and rebels were quickly sitting into Landseeks. Heli pilots were running into

R-Shobu's and Eaca-B's, checking the systems.

Anton Smith after seeing everyone was prepared, said aloud, "All right y'all listen up. I have set the co-  
>ordinates on the portal. We are ready!" All the soldiers cheered together. "Let's take 'em by surprise!"<p>

one rebel grunt said. Anton walked over to the machine, only to look at it sternly, then said, "Wait... this

doesn't seem right... oh dear, I think the circuit..."

But the soldiers in a rush ran towards the portal, and the surge took Anton and the leaders with it. "Stop! I

think the circuit board has rusted over 4 years!" Anton cried, but no one heard him, and the soldiers and all

the vehicles and all the leaders disappeared in the portal.

Well, almost all of them.

Regular Base

Soldiers were running here and there, setting the Slugs ready on planes. A soldier was piloting the Slug

Gigant and boarding it on a really large plane. The Metal Slug and the Slugnoid were boarded on another

plane with the Slug Gunner. The Slug Flyer was, as written on it, to be personally flown by Alisa Stewart

who had some pretty good experience with it. All the other Slugs were boarded on planes to be deployed at

target area.

The PF Squad, in slow-mo, was walking towards the hangar deck to their transport helicopter. Marco

and Tarma were joined by Trevor, Walter, Tyra, Roberto, and Gimlet. "Hey Gimlet," Trevor said to

him, "Where were you all these years?" Gimlet simply said, "Doing some other stuff." Walter, Tyra and

Roberto cast each other glances. Then the gropu was joined by the SPARROWS, first only Fio and Eri, and

then Nadia came in with Nathalie and Red Eye. "Well Eri, "Nat said, "Your wish has been granted." Alisa

then walked in and said, "I'm a member of SPARROWS too. Don't leave me out of the fun."

Fio turned towards her and said, "Um Alisa you're a part of the Engineering Corps."

"So what?"

"Excuse me ladies," Clark said as he walked in with Leona and Whip, "Fio, I think Alisa should go on the

same plane as you. She may be an engineer but she knows how to kick ass."

"Thanks! But I'm flying the Slug Flyer," Alisa said. If there is one thing that makes her happy, its someone

saying she is a soldier like them all.

Leona then noticed Ralf was missing. "Hey where's..." she said, but stopped abruptly when a ninja

dropped down from the roof. Everyone screamed, but the ninja pulled off his mask. "RALF!" everyone

said to Ninja Ralf, "You scared us man!" Marco said angrily. "It's Shadowrath Ralf, blondie," Ralf said

sternly. Leona facepalmed, and moaned, "You'll get used to it..."

The heroes walked over to their respective planes. "Good luck!" Marco, Fio and Ralf said to one another,

and gave each other high-fives.

About an hour later

The soldiers parachuted down to the ground with all the Slugs. Marco pulled out his handgun and looked

around. There was no one outside. He turned to the others, who were now on the ground, including

Shadowrath Ralf. "All right team, let's move out!"

The PF Squad, the SPARROWS, and the Ikari's quickly and stealthily ran to the back door of the Storage

building. Fio suddenly jumped at the door, and kicked it. But the SPARROWS operatives are so thin, that

Fio quite literally bounced off of it and flying backwards, landed on top of Marco. So Clark proceeded to

kick the door open himself. It broke right off its hinges. The noise echoed throughout the building, giving

most of the SPARROWS (and Tarma) the creeps.

"All right, PF's will take this hallway," Marco explained the plan, "SPARROWS will take this western one

and Ikari's will take the eastern one."

Eastern Hallway

The Ikari's team was quickly running through the hallways, checking every door, but the whole place was

abandoned. Shadowrath Ralf then said to his team, "Hey, what's that?" He was pointing to some strange

light coming from the end of the hallway. Suddenly, a figure walked into the scene, and it was a shaman.

His mask had cracks on it, and it was showing advanced signs of rotting. "Hello Ikari's," the shaman said,

"my name is Zukai. And you are going to die."

Zukai then clapped his hands together. Suddenly the ground beneath Clark broke and a skeleton hand

popped out of the ground and grabbed his leg. Another skeleton hand pushed out of the ground and another

and the Skeleton started pushing itself out of the ground. The zombie (technically) had skeleton arms, but

the rest of the body was definitely rotting. This time, a full zombie pulled itself out of the ground, and

another. Leona , Whip and Ralf quickly backed up, while Clark kicked away the hand that was grabbing

him, as well as some of the other zombies who were popping up. Clark quickly backed up when he saw his

efforts were futile.

The zombie group stood there, staring at the nervous heroes. Then they looked at each other, and, what do

you know, they all suddenly started celebrating saying, "Check it out! We're zombies, but we still have

all our memories!" Another one said, "Hey Jack! You look like when you dressed up as a zombie from

Halloween." Zukai said, "Um hello? I resurrected you to..." The zombie heard the word, 'resurrected'

and tunrd towards Zukai and said, "You brought us to life? AWESOME! Thanks!" the zombies rushed

towards Zukai and knocked him over. They were saying stuff like, "Death sucks anyway," "I was in hell,

and now I'm back!" "Thank you for uniting the gang again!"

"What's going on?" Whip said, confused. She was planning on shooting the zombies and Zukai, but this

was definitely NOT what she had bargained for.

"Let's just go," Shadowrath Ralf said. They passed the zombies who were surrounding Zukai, who

screamed, "This isn't over! Get off me! I brought you back to kill them!" He then pulled out a shortsword,

but one of the zombies knocked it out of his hand without noticing, too busy thanking him for bringing him

back to life.

Ralf then pulled out a shuriken. He tossed it at Zukai, and the star hit him right in the head. The shaman

dropped dead, leaving the zombies staring in shock. Ralf then pulled out some more shuriken, divided them

amongst the zombies, and said, "Now play zombie ninjas. But don't lose these. They're a limited edition."

The zombies immediately forgot what happened and turned towards Ralf, took the shuriken, and ran down

the hallway saying, "We're ninjas!"

The Ikari's made it to the end of the hallway. There was a large clearing here, and in the middle was a

portal that was off, and here there were...

"How did you guys get here so quickly?!" Leona asked, shocked. The PF Squad and the SPARROWS were

standing here. Not only this, but some debris and all the Slugs (including the Slug Gigant) were here too.

From what they could piece together, the PF and SPARROWS had made it here 2 minutes earlier, and the

Slugs had made it into building through the roof. No wonder there was some debris.

And Tarma had just found an Armored Mech, you know, a Normal Mech with a huge armored mask

on its face. Tarma was hugging it, saying, "Finders keepers!" while Eri was tugging at him, saying "It's

Ptolemaic, Tarma! Just let it go!" The Slug Flyer and Copter suddenly flew in through the roof. Alisa

hopped out through the Slug Flyer, but nobody was sitting in the Slug Copter. "We installed an autopilot in

the Slug Flyer and Copter. Now they can go wherever we tell them to go," Alisa explained. She looked up,

and said, "And here comes the king of the road!" The Ferrari Slug, attached to parachutes, flew in through

the roof. Surprisingly, Tarma wasn't letting the Mech go.

Marco looked at the portal. He over to the control board. "Hey, I think I know how to work this thing!" he

said excitedly, and then started pressing some buttons. "Bingo! This is the last set of co-ordinates that were

dialed on this thing," he explained to the group, showing the buttons, "so we could easily follow them!" He

then hit the 'Enter' key, and the portal fired up. Everyone stared at the thing, awestruck.

_ 37_: So now we are finally getting to Remnant. Private Gump ruined everything for the Rebs, and we got a portal. Yes, before one million people get up in arms, the same thing was d0one in OPERATION: Columbus. No flames or trolling.

**AR Studios: **This is the end of Chapter 2. Chapter 3, preparing! Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**AR studios: And we are Back in Black (Bold writing) ladies and gentlemen, to bring to you chapter 3 of our**

**story, right Mr. Green37?**

_ 37: correct MR. AR! now we are at Remnant! Now who is ready for stuff to blow up!?_

Chapter 3: Dem kids have all da fun

Morden stirred his head. Why was it so dark? He then slowly got up, and saw a figure standing in front of

him. He then slowly turned his heads sideways. There was so much darkness but he could see Allen on his

left, and Hilde and a few rebel soldiers on his right.

He then slowly looked up, and saw the face of Emerald Sustrai.

"Are you OK?" she asked, "And may I say you have the ugliest face I have ever seen..."

In some other room, Macba and Amadeus II got up. Amadeus II rubbed his head, and saw Snyder and

Grant standing in front of him. They were surrounded by their men and several tanks. They all had serious

looks on their faces, and seemed to be staring at something towards the left. "Well finally you got up,"

Snyder spat, "You've dozing throughout the entire time we met those other guys."

"Other guys?" Macba asked, "What other guys?"

**On Earth**

"So you see, it's simple," Marco explained. "OK, but how are we going to fit some of the bigger Slugs in

there?" Alisa asked. She then turned towards the Slug Gigant. "I don't know," Marco said, "maybe it'll

suck it in?"

"Let's try it out," Nadia chirruped.

She then ran towards the Gigant, and hopped into it. "Oh please," Trevor smirked, "She doesn't even know

how to drive that thing." Well actually, Nadia seemed to know EXACTLY how to drive it. Trevor stared,

horrorstruck, as his French partner drove the Slug Gigant easily. The Gigant then bent downwards, and

stuck one of it's hands into the small portal. The hand fit in, but the rest of-  
>SHWOOP!<p>

The Slug Gigant disappeared, and Nadia with it.

"Oh well, at least we know what to do," Trevor said, and ran towards the portal. Alisa then pulled out a

remote, hit some buttons, and the rest of the Slugs started lining up by themselves and going, one by one,

into the portal. "Did I mention I installed a program into the Slugs that allows me to control them with this

remote?" she asked. Everyone gave her the look.

"I'll... Take that as a no."

After all the Slugs (Yes the Spider Slug too)we're gone into the portal, it was time for the heroes. "All right

everybody, stay close," Marco said, when suddenly, Red Eye spat, "OK Mr. Big Mouth just who do you

think you are, giving us orders all the time? WE KNOW WHAT TO DO!" The others started joining in.

Whip: She's right!

Leona: We have our own squad leaders!

Nathalie: I don't like blondies anyway!

Roberto: Um Nat, you are blonde.

Walter: Epic...

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Eri shouted loud enough too pierce eardrums. "Whoever has a complaint

can talk to me so I can fix it! Right now, we need to stop the rebels, Ptolemaics AND Amadeus, and we're

not gonna get anywhere if we are bickering like this! When it was just me, Fio, Tarma, Ralf, Clark, and

Marco, his decisions NEVER led us astray. So how about you all come quietly before I start bombing

Tarma?!"

Everybody turned their heads towards Tarma, who had somehow figured out how to get inside the

Armored Mech. "Curses!" he cursed.

"Thank you Eri, I owe you 10 sodas." Marco admitted, "Now let's get into that portal already!"

Everybody ran into portal one by one, Alisa, Roberto, Nathalie, Red Eye, Gimlet, Shadowrath Ralf, Leona,

Whip, Walter, Tyra, Clark, Fio, Eri, Tarma (In Mech) and finally Marco.

They were swiveling through a blue vortex tunnel, spinning around like leaves while screaming. Tarma had

the worst experience. He was inside the Mech, but due to constant shaking from the vortex tunnel, his head

kept hitting the roof of the Mech, making some angry red bumps on his head.

Finally, the mouth of the vortex tunnel opened up, and SOME of our heroes fell out of it.

The ones who fell out were Marco, Tarma, Eri, Fio, Shadowrath Ralf, Clark and Trevor. As for the rest,

you will find out later.

Marco having fallen right on top of his head slowly got up. He then looked around, but was first met with

some bright lights. He then raised his hand to block the incoming lights. Slowly, his eyes adjusted to the

light, and he was able to look back at his teammates. Fio and Eri were piled on top of Trevor, Ralf was

lying right next to Marco, and Clark was lying right on top of Marco's feet.

Marco turned his sideways where there were four beds, but somehow, somebody through poor carpenting

planning, had turned it into four poster beds. And over here were four girls in their pajamas and were

clutching pillows.

A pillow fight had been going on.

Marco quickly got up and said, "Oh um..." Marco couldn't find the right words, "Why, hello... And

uh..."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" the blonde haired girl said to the black haired one.

"Nope."

"ALIENS! Wow they look like us," one of the girls with black hair that at the ends had a blackish tinge

said.

"MARTIANS?! WHERE?!" Fio said, woke up and jumped up. She pulled out her revolver, causing the

girls to suddenly pull out THEIR own weapons. Marco pulled out his AR-10 and smacked the Lazer Shots

clip into it.

Team RWBY simply did not know what to make out of the fact that a supposedly group of

humanoid 'aliens' had just fallen into their room through a vortex and one of them pulled out a gun. Maybe

they should kill them? Fio then let out a loud scream. "Where's the rest of the group?!"

Marco quickly scanned the room. HE could only see Fio, Eri, Trevor, Ralf and Clark. THE REST OF THE

TEAM WAS MISSING.

"Oh shit! Where did they go?" Marco panicked.

Fio then put her revolver back into her pocket, and noticed the window. "You wouldn't mind?" she asked

team RWBY and pointed at the window. The four girls looked at each other and Weiss said, "No."

Fio quickly ran to the window and jarred it open. "Oh thank goodness," she sighed and said to Marco,

"The Slugs are outside!" Team RWBY quickly ran to the window to see what the 'Slugs' were, and saw

the Slug Gigant, the Slug Gunner, the Metal Slug, the Slug Flyer, the Armored Mech and the Ferrari Slug

outside in the courtyard. "When were those over there?" Blake asked. "Would you four stop squeezing?"

Fio demanded as she tried to get away from the window.

"Excuse me ladies," Marco said and excused them all. Team RWBY and Fio got away from the window

and Marco looked out.

"How did the hell they end up out there? And where are the rest of the Slugs?"

The head of the Armored Mech opened up, and Tarma got out, saying, "Look at me! I am the world's first

ever Japanese to get teleported in a robot!" He even pointed to his angry bumps on his head saying it was

proof.

Fio turned her head towards team RWBY and said, "Do you girls have ointment?"

The NEXT day

Ozpin stared at the strangers who had literally fallen out of the sky according to what he had heard. Glynda

was standing right next to him.

"So," he said, staring hard, "What do you want and why did you come here?"

"Well," Marco said, "our enemies came through a portal and over here... wherever this place is. So we

chased them down through the same portal and ended up here, but not all of us made it through. Neither did

all of our artillery."

"Enemies? Artillery? Are you telling me that you want to turn our peaceful campus and our peaceful city

into a battleground?" Ozpin asked calmly.

"No not at all," Marco replied nervously. He knew this wasn't going to end well.

Ozpin stared at Marco then the rest of his group.

"Sir..." Marco continued.

"Just call me Ozpin."

"Right Ozpin. What I am trying to say is that our enemies have definitely come here and we are simply

trying to chase them down to make sure they do not cause any further damage. These people have done

some major damage."

"What type of damage are we dealing with?"

"Global. Our enemies have done major damage to the whole globe. I do believe you recall the Modern

Wars and the Ptolemaic War?"

Ozpin stared at Marco and said politely, "Which wars? Because this is the first time I am hearing such

wars."

"And just who are these enemies?" Glynda asked.

"General Morden and his lackeys of course." Tarma responded.

"Who?"

"Seriously?" Clark said, "That's like asking who Hitler is!"

"Who's Hitler?"

"What kind of school is this?!" Eri butted in, "Where people don't even know who Hitler is?!"

"Um Eri," Fio tried to calm her down, when Ozpin said, "Where are you all from?"

Trevor then stood up and said, "Well we are all from different places. Ralf and Clark are American, Eri and

Tarma are Japanese, Marco and Fio are Italian, I'm Korean, and Nadia is a French idiot."

"Are you getting me back for calling you an old man back at base?" Nadia hissed, "Because I think all

North Koreans are dick heads."

"Hah! I'm south!"

"OK, if words don't work, then THIS will," and she pulled out her tazer and tazed Trevor. After that was

done, he immediately grabbed her and said, "That's it! No more mister nice guy!"

And could you BELIEVE what he did? Nah you wouldn't.

**AR studios:That is the end for chapter 3. As for now, we will be entering Volume 2 of RWBY, Metal Slug style!**

_ 37: Let the blood flow, let the bodies hit the floor, and let this story be epic!_


	5. Chapter 5

**AR Studios:** **Before we proceed to Episode 1: Best Day Ever let's first see what the baddies are doing...**

_ : A meeting between the evil powers that be._

**Chapter 4: Baddies United**

Morden was sitting down with his commanders. It had been one whole day since they had arrived to

Remnant, but the 'other guys' who were staring at them while also pointing guns at them weren't leaving

or showing any signs of sleepiness or tiredness. Morden then signaled to Anton.

"All right Brainiac," Morden demanded, "Just why are you not opening another portal to take us

somewhere else to launch a surprise attack on the Regular Army? Those guys over there are creeping me

out!"

"Uh yes," Anton Smith said rather nervously, "I... would but..."

"But?" the Ptolemaic Elite asked.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Snyder hissed, "If this is a joke, you're not funny and I will kick your ass."

"I really can't."

"OK," Morden said, getting pissed, "Why not?"

"Because there is only one portal. It opens from one side, where there is a portal, and spits things out at the

other end, where there is no portal. Since the circuit board had rusted, we ended up here. So let's say we're

stuck here."

"STUCK HERE?!" Macba screamed, "FIFA World Cup 2038 will start next week!"

"And I was betting my money Argentina and Messi!" Hilde added.

Amadeus II did not say anything. He simply pulled out a brown cigarette.

"I you said didn't smoke," Donald reminded him.

"This is a chocolate," Amadeus II said, and took a bite out of the cigar. There was a loud crunch noise. He

then showed them the interior, it was chocolate.

A White Fang soldier came in and said, "Cinder is calling for you. You may go there with two escorts."

Morden stood up, turned his head, and said, "Snyder, Donald, you're with me."

"What the- why not us?" Allen demanded.

"You stay here with Macba and Hilde. In case a fight starts, you three should get the fun."

"You know," Macba pondered, and pulled out one of his knives and licked it, "That's not a bad idea."

Donald was about to say something, but Snyder elbowed him to stay shut.

Morden, with Donald and Snyder by his sides, walked with the White Fang soldier, who took them through

hallways, and to a room. Over here, there were many boxes, with logos of the Schnee Dust Company.

Sitting on one of the boxes was Emerald Sustrai. Right next to her was Mercury Black, reading a comic

book. And standing in the middle of the room with her arms folded was none other than Cinder Fall.

Emerald looked up, and quickly got down from where she was sitting. "Hi there Monoeye," she said.

Morden only snorted. One day and that girl was already getting on his nerves.

"Hello there, we've been expecting you," Cinder said.

"Well who else is there to expect? The Easter Bunny?" Donald joked.

Morden cast him a dark look. "How about you go over there with Snyder and talk to them?" Morden said

and pointed to Mercury and Emerald. Snyder hissed at Donald and said gloomily, "Let's go."

When they were out of earshot, Snyder elbowed Donald, saying, "Stop ruining everything for me!" "What

did I do?" Donald spat back, when Mercury said, "Hey there." Snyder looked at the boy and said rudely,

"Hello yourself."

"Forgive Snyder," Donald tried to fix the situation, "He's not exactly much of a nice guy. He smacks

soldiers who disrespect other soldiers or officers."

"Uh huh, I see," Emerald said, "So you're Snyder, who are you?"

"Just call me Grant," Donald said, looking at Emerald a little closely, "And aren't you a little... too young

to be an accomplice to these guys?"

Emerald immediately kicks him where the two legs join. Grant lay on the floor, then got up, laughed,

showed no sign of pain whatsoever (Nerves of Steel!) and said to Emerald, "I suppose I deserved that."

"Yeah you did for disrespecting me."

"And why should I respect you? Because you know how to win a fight?"

"No, because I told you so."

"Trust me, you'd be better of listening to her," Mercury explained.

"Just go with it Grant," Snyder spat.

"OK, you want a little respect? Here you go." Donald pulled out the middle finger.

Morden meanwhile talked with Cinder. "So I do believe we are friendly terms?" Morden concluded.

"OK, but just one thing."

"What?"

"You will respect me or else."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. And I mean it. And my henchmen."

"Oh all right!"

**AR: Finally we can proceed to Episode 1: Best Day Ever.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AR: So finally we can start with Episode 1, Best Day Ever. Right? Right? This starts just a few hours**

**after the end of Chapter 3.**

_MrGreen: so who is ready for a food fight?_

**Episode 1: Best Day Ever**

Chapter 5: BEST FOOD FIGHT IN HISTORY!

"Way to go!" Eri growled at Trevor and Nadia, "Thanks to you two, we all got our weapons confiscated!"

"Hey it's not so bad," Shadowrath Ralf tried to calm down the angered agent, but to no use.

"I can't sleep without a grenade by my side!"

"Well," Nadia said, "If TREVOR here weren't such a jerk, maybe we'd be having our weapons right

now." Trevor got infuriated. "Oh yeah? Well if you can control your hands, how come our weapons are not

with us?!" "Guys, guys!" Marco separated the enraged duo from one another. "Could you all think for the

moment that we don't even know which address we are in?"

The group then cast each other dark glances. "He's right," Clark admitted, "We should at least find out

where we are."

So they had only one option.

2 Minutes later

Standing outside team RWBY's room, Fio hesitated, then knocked. The door was opened by Ruby, who

smiled like nothing weird had happened yesterday. "Well hi there! Um... what do you want?" "Who is it?"

Blake asked.

"It's the aliens," Ruby said, looking at her Faunus roommate.

"Now look," Nadia said, getting slightly pissed by being called 'alien' all the time, "We're not aliens. We

are humans, just like you."

"We just want to know where we are," Shadowrath Ralf, "So that we can at least have some idea about

what's going on."

Yang jumped at what she just heard. "YOU don't know where you currently are? That is proof your aliens!

I mean, your... SLUGS are huge proof!"

"Now look," Clark re-explained, "We are NOT aliens! And goddamn it just ell us where we are!"

Weiss cast a look at her friends, then said the whole location to the Regulars, causing them to realize that

things are about to get a whole lot complicated..."You're in Beacon Academy in the Kingdom of Vale, on

planet Remnant. That's how you say it, guys. Straight to the point."

The VERY NEXT DAY!

Emerald Sustrai walked with Mercury Black, James Snyder and Donald Grant. They stopped in front of a

shop. "This is it," Mercury said, looking at the address he had received.

"Good thing I issued a death certificate for this guy!" Grant explained. He pulled out a certificate saying,

"This death certificate, signed by Doctor Brooks states that Tukson has died from firearm usage."

"Death certificate, right address," Snyder revised, "Target to murder right in there... This'll be easy."

They all walked into the shop.

Snyder and Grant stayed by the door, as Grant closed the windows, and Snyder cast some sort of darkness

lock on the door.

You know what happened next... Snyder and Grant don't do any talking by the way...

"Yes!" Tukson said and jumped on the counter, pulling out his claws.

"Oh no! It's Saber Tooth!" Donald exclaimed. "Who?" Mercury asked. Tukson jumped off the counter,

and slashed at Emerald, who dodged the attack, and Mercury immediately kicks him away, causing him to

land in a pile of books. Tukson slowly got up, when Snyder suddenly grabs him by the throat.

He then said in a demonic voice, "Finally I can have some fun...and don't worry, I'm a plastic surgeon,"

and he summoned a longsword out of his hands. Tukson's eyes widened.

"You might wanna cover your eyes," Donald said.

Beacon Academy Dining Hall

Blake just finished her semester report, while Nora is continuously catapulting peas at Yang, who keeps

catching and eating them with her mouth. Ruby then comes in out of nowhere, slams a HUGE binder on

the table with 'Best Day Ever Activities' written on it. "Sisters, Friends, and Weiss..." Ruby announced,

to which Weiss spat back, "hey!" Suddenly, Fio and Marco came in out of nowhere and Fio said, "Don't

forget me! And how are you kids doing today?"

"Seriously?" Blake asked, "Aren't you daunted by the fact that you teleported right into our dormitory

room from another planet?"

"No," Marco replied, "Because we have gone through weirder stuff than that."

"Right, Red," Fio said to Ruby, "You may continue."

"It's Ruby," she corrected and resumed, "by the way, dear friends, I had a dream yesterday, that our

semester has finally begun, and that today, we should have a truly memeorable day... and that the four of

us will come together as a team..."

Suddenly, an apple thrown by Nora hits Yang on the head.

"Don't forget us," Marco said, "We still need some getting known as getting used to around here."

Yang throws the apple back.

"New students are coming in, so this could be a really great semester, but classes start tomorrow, so I have

listed all these events we'll be doing today, you guys included," Ruby turned towards Fio and Marco.

Fio suddenly started hugging Ruby, saying, "Thank you so much you're like a little sister I never had!"

Shadowrath Ralf, Clark, Nadia, and Trevor came. "What you guys talking about?"

"I'll sit out of this one..." Blake commented, to which Weiss said, "Sit out or not, I think we should do this

thing as a team."

She then got up, when a pie from Nora hit her in the face.

Team JNPR declares war.

Outside

Sun Wukong walks with his best buddy, Neptune, talking.

Sun: So we were together at the docks, fighting side by side, then I threw a banana at the guy, which

sounds gross, but it was super awesome!"

Neptune: Nice!

Sun: But here is the best part, she's a Faunus! But that's a secret okay?

The duo bump into Tarma and Eri. "A what?" Eri asked, "Faunus?"

Sun gulped. "Now look, have you heard of the alien rumors?" Tarma asked. "Yeah," Neptune said, "But I

don't believe it." "Well, me and Eri here are amongst the 'aliens' who got here."

Sun and Neptune started laughing, Sun saying, "Yeah, and I'm an escaped test subject!"

Tarma then noticed Sun's tail. "Is... that... real?"

Sun looked at his tail, getting confused. "Yeah, why?"

Tarma and Eri were already poking it, getting amazed. "Tarma this is real," Eri examined. "And it moves!"

Tarma said, getting shocked.

Sun then said, "What, you've never seen a Faunus before? Or heard of them?"

"You were just talking about them," Eri reminded him. "So, a Faunus is a person with an animal tail?"

"No," he laughed, "It's a person with animal traits. They're really common."

"I guess that's something we should also get used to around here, other than the no security anywhere."

Tarma notified.

"So what's your story?" Neptune was curious about these strangers who didn't even know what Faunus

are. While the four walked, with Tarma and Eri telling Sun and Neptune about their battles with General

Morden and his goons, they don't notice through the dining hall windows food getting thrown, people

running around and Ralf throwing Jaune at the window they just waked past.

"You know, I wonder where the others are," Eri pondered. "They're in the ding hall," Tarma notified. "OK

Neptune, I want you to meet them okay? Just be cool."

"Dude," Neptune said, gave a pose, and his teeth sparkled.

"Now that's cool!" Eri said, "I wonder how people do that."

They quickly walk into the dining hall, where screams and shouts are being heard.

"Great, Fio started something again," Eri said, while the students ran out of the hall.

Nora was laughing like a madwoman, chanting, "I'm Queen of the Castle! I'm Queen of the Castle!" She

was standing right on top of a pile of tables stacked together to look like a castle. Ren was standing next to

her, Pyrrha, Jaune and Clark at the base, and Marco and Nadia standing to the left. (Marco, Nadia, Clark

are Team Blue).

Ruby, clutching a milk carton, said, "Justice will be swift, justice will be painful, it will be

DELICIOUS!" the carton exploded, and Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Fio, Shadowrath Ralf, and Trevor

together said, "YEAH!" (Fio, Ralf, Trevor are Team Red OK?)

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" Trevor and Nadia said at the same

time. Nora commanded to her minions, "Off with their heads!" Nadia then set some watermelons, and Ren

kicked them at team RWBY and team Red. Jaune and Fio threw one watermelon each, while Pyrrha and

Marco threw several at the same time. Nora toppled a table over, sending a hell load of watermelons in the

air. "Have a nice day!" Clark said and toppled TWO tables over catapulting watermelons into the air.

Ruby saw the incoming projectiles, and said, "Counter measures!" Yang used two turkeys as boxing

gloves, while Ralf started throwing cookie shuriken at the incoming melons, destroying some of them.

Yang quickly started to punch the melons, and got joined by Trevor who started vertical kicking some

of them. Blake jumps in, grabs two long breads, and using them like swords, destroys the remaining

watermelons.

Yang throws her turkey gloves at team JNPR, while Fio quickly throws a soda can, saying, "Fire in the

Hole!" Marco, who was taking cover behind a table, jumped out of hiding, and the soda can exploded at

where he was before. At the same time, he turns his head, saying, "Jaune! Duck! I mean, Turkey!" Jaune,

however, did not see them coming since Pyrrha was in his way, so when she jumped out of the way, Jaune

was pwned.

Pyrrha grabbed another long bread, and Blake came in, starting an epic swordfight. Trevor jumped in

with a mango in his hand to save Blake, but Pyrrha knocked her away, and tossed her long bread, hitting

Yang. However, this was just what Trevor needed. He slashed Pyrrha with her mango, knocking her to the

ground, but as he advanced, Nadia jumped in with a plate and smashed it on his head.

Ruby, using an aluminum tray as a skateboard, skated at full speed on one of the long tables,jumped

into the air, and said, "Eat aluminum tray!" and slammed right into her knocking her further away and

downing her. Nora, Ren and Clark rushed in as reinforcements, causing Ruby to jump away and jump right

on top of Marco's head.

Weiss used a ketchup bottle, and with one hard squeeze, caused a HUGE spray, sending it in the forward

direction, creating a ketchup slick. Clark jumped out of the way, grabbed a plate of Jell-O and splatted it

in Ralf's face, Ren slipped on the slick and crashed into some tables, Nora jumped and pulled a metal pole

out of the wall, and stabbed a watermelon with it, creating a war hammer, mega version. Weiss grabbed a

swordfish, and both fought gallantly, unfortunately, Nora smashed Weiss with the hammer with so much

force, she flew into the air, crashed into the pillar, fell, and Ruby caught her saying, "Corporal Weiss?!

NOOO!"

And the pillar fell right behind her.

"Where are you, you little Italian?" Marco said sneakily, crouching form table to table, when Fio came in

and splattered a pumpkin on his head, saying, "I knew you were too slow!"

Clark looked at his best buddy Ralf. Sweat trickled down their forheads. Ralf then jumped into the air, and

punched the ground, causing a shockwave that knocked Clark into the air. Clark landed on Jaune, and then

grabbed him by the leg, using him as nun-chucks. Ralf had his own, however, made of breads tied together

with sausages. Both confronted one another fiercely, Jaune screaming as he was swinged around by Clark,

Ralf doing some backflips to dodge the incoming blows, until finally, Clark got his timing right, and hit

Ralf on the head with Jaune's head (KO). Ralf then said, "I have been defeated... I shall return..."Clark

then put Jaune on a chair and said, "Sorry, I had no other choice. Just sit here and wait until your head

won't hurt." Jaune moaned, "This'll take a while..."

Ren grabbed two celeries while Yang rushed at him with boxing turkey gloves, and both dueled with Yang

landing some hits, and finally knocking Ren into the air, and knocking him back to the ground. However,

Clark ambushed her and said, "Great Argentine Backbreaker!" and threw her straight up and through the

roof.

Nadia grabbed more plates and threw them at Trevor, who smashed them with his kicks. He then jumped

up into the air, and was ready to send Nadia to kingdom come, when Pyrrha threw a cake in his face, and

Trevor fell to the ground with a thud. Nadia then said, "Happy BIRTHDAY!" and held a GIGANTIC

cake and splatted it on Trevor. He was also out.

Blake grabbed a whole line of sausages tied together end to end, ready to roll. Pyrrha, with her Semblance,

caused several trays to lift into the air, and Marco hopped on one of them, saying, "Let me at 'em!" Pyrrha

smiled, and launched him at Blake, who used the sausages to block the attack, but Marco pulled out an ice

cream cone, and sliced through the sausages with ease. He collided the ice cream cone to Blake with so

much force, he sent Blake flying to the other part of the hall.

Ruby looked around, and saw Fio come to her saying, "Oh well Ruby, guess it's just you and me." A pie

thrown by Marco hits her in the face, sending her into a dying position, saying, "I'm dying! No! GASP!"

and drop.

Ruby sighed. She then got ready, and dashed at full speed with her Semblance, moving at unimaginable

speeds, causing a vortex that caught team Blue and Team JNPR and sending them to the wall Ruby was

running towards. She suddenly stopped, and the two teams collided into the wall, along with ALL the food

items that had been caught in the vortex too. The food slammed into the team, causing huge colorful sprays

and within seconds, you could now see Ruby's new artwork. The seven people fell off the wall.

Tarma, Eri and Sun were just staring. "I love these guys," Sun remarked, Tarma simply said, "Whoa..."

and Eri commented, "That was probably the best food fight I've ever seen, right Neptune?" But Neptune

was totally covered in grape juice, so I'm pretty sure that meant a 'no.'

Glynda stormed into the hall, clearly pissed. She then flicked her riding crop, and the whole room fixed

itself like the food fight had never happened. Suddenly, Yang fell in through the roof, and Clark caught

her saying, "Sorry I threw you so hard," And put her down. Glynda was just about the kick the asses of the

students and the 'aliens' for ruining the dining hall and almost killing each other with food items, when

Ozpin touched her on the shoulder, saying, "Let it go Glynda." She looked at the group of students and

aliens who were covered in food and were chatting about the fun they just had.

"What? But they-"

"They are only children, but they won't be like that for long. Let them enjoy their youth."

"What about the aliens?"

"I thought I told you they're not aliens. By the way, it's only been their second day here, and they are our

guests. As long as they don't have their weapons, and their... Slugs are in the parking area, I'm pretty sure

everything will be okay."

Nighttime

Mercury, Emerald, Grant, and Snyder walked into the nearest storage area which the White Fang was

using. Several White Fang soldiers were unloading a Bullhead. A few rebel soldiers and Ptolemaic soldiers

had come with the cargo and were helping with the unloading. Roman Torchwick was observing a map of

Vale, when he saw the four come. "Oh look! She sent the kids again! With bodyguards? She must surely

adore you two."

"Bodyguards?" Snyder hissed, and his voice changed to demon, "It's YOU who'll need a bodyguard if you

don't watch your mouth." Grant shrugged and said, "Well it's not that bad being one, right?"

Roman continued to walk up to Mercury and Emerald and hugs them, saying, "We'll be having a lot of fun

tonight. So who are your two friends here again?"

"I don't see how that is your business," Emerald said, breaking free of Roman's hug, "They're with us."

"So what is this? An address? This might just tell me where you two were all day," he said, pulling out

a piece of paper, causing Emerald to suddenly check her pockets. "I'm a professional, sweetheart, pay

attention," he said insultingly. Snyder just stared with his arms folded while Donald whistled the Red

vs Blue theme Music. "Why do you have this address?" Roman asked sternly, and Emerald shot back,

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Snyder then said, "If you're with them, how come YOU didn't where they

were?" Roman simply pointed out, "I wasn't talking to you." Snyder's eyes started to gleam red. "He's

really pissing me off..."

"We were cleaning up your problems," Mercury defended Emerald, to which Roman replied, "I had that

under control." Mercury smiled and said, "Two packed bags and a ticket to out of Vale doesn't sound like

under control." "Listen you..." Roman threatened, "I am more senior than you, and I could just take you

and your girlfriend here, and do..."

"Do what?" A voice echoed.

Roman stopped. Cinder appeared on a higher platform, with Amadeus II by her side. The portion of the

platform they were on was a lift that brought them to ground floor. "Good to see you again Snyder and

Grant. I hope you had some fun today?" Amadeus inquired. "Whoa, since when did you start caring about

us?" Donald asked.

Roman stared at her, clearly scared, and said, "Uh... not punish them?" Emerald stared at Cinder happily

as she approached them. "I was just having a little word with Amadeus II here about Project UNIT. By the

way, I thought I told you to eliminate the traitor." "I was going to..." Roman sputtered, and Emerald put

in, "He was deciding to go to Vacuo."

"While we killed the rat," Snyder put in proudly. "I think he was some sort of cat," Mercury remembered.

"Like a puma?" Donald guessed. "Quiet you," Cinder said, "I thought I specifically told you four to keep

your hands clean while in Vale." "Geez, sorry," Donald said. "We... thought..." Emerald tried to explain.

How could she explain when SHE told Snyder and Grant they needed to kill Tukson?

"Don't think, obey," Cinder put in. Snyder wasn't disappointed. "Don't worry, I covered it up. A little dark

magic never hurt anybody."

Cinder smiled, and turned towards Roman. "Why wasn't this job done any sooner?" Roman pointed to

the huge cargo boxes of dust everywhere. "I'm sorry if I've been busy stealing every speck of Dust in the

kingdom." Amadeus II sighed, "What an inspiration..." "Yep," Mercury added, "An inspiration to every

punk with a gun and a ski mask." Roman then evaluated, "I've got the whole town scared, Dust prices will

go up, inflation will hit the roof, and we have more Dust crystals and bullets than we have any idea of what

to do with." "Well, that is kind of a good idea," Grant wondered, "Then we could get the Federation Army

known, strike panic, and snatch Vale like that."

"Don't be too hasty," Amadeus II reminded, "WE still don't have enough men to fight every military

the kingdoms. Pus, we don't have any mega machines this time...plus, what about the White Fang and

Cinder's Faction? We can't just leave them like that." Cinder simply said, "All good things come to those

who wait. Besides, we're done with Dust." Roman looked at Amadeus II and then at Cinder, and asked,

"OK, what now?"

"Tell the White Fang and the soldiers to clear out this building. I'll send you the co-ordinates. We're

proceeding to phase two."

As Cinder left with Amadeus II, Emerald, Mercury, Snyder and Grant, Roman put a cigar in his mouth,

noticed his lighter was missing, and saw Emerald possessing it, who stuck out her tongue. He simply

growled, and Grant said, "Ho ho! BURN!"

**AR: Took quite a time to complete. Thank god it's finally over. After this, we'll proceed to Episode 2.**

_MrGreen: Please leave a review after reading. please don't act like a troll. We are all men and women hear, not a bunch of loud mouthed barbarians._


	7. Chapter 7

**AR Studios: So then ladies and gentlemen, we are here , with Episode 2, and Chapter 6. Let's get started okay?**

**And PLEASE don't complain we're ripping RWBY off ok? We're just writing a fanfiction. Besides, **

**I've read weirder stuff than this.**

_ 37: Alright. I got my computer fixed after the graphics card blew out and we are ready to ride! Neither of us own either franchise, so no suing!_

**Episode 2: Welcome to Beacon**

**Chapter 6: Back to School, I mean university, or college or... WHATEVER!**

A rebel soldier called in rebel 2. "Hey dude, wanna help me with a backflip?" Rebel 2 cast a dark glance,

"Sure." As rebel 1 did a backflip in the air, rebel 2 was supposed to help him spin faster by grabbing his

legs and spinning them. Instead, rebel 2 STRAIGTHENED rebel 1's legs, causing rebel 1 to land on his

face.

A Special Forces and White Fang soldier were just staring at what happened. The White Fang soldier

found it amusing, when the Special Forces said, "Isn't that your ex-girlfriends boyfriend?"

Rebel 2 said with a smile, "Yes, yes he is."

**Beacon Academy, Ozpin's office**

Ozpin and Glynda stood at the balcony. "I hope bringing this much military here gives him a brain

trauma," Glynda said, "That workaholic brings his work wherever he goes." "It isn't easy for him to run

the military and an academy at the same time," Ozpin reminded her, "But I will admit, these airships look

pretty annoying."

The elevator opened up, and James Ironwood walked into the office. Ozpin and Glynda came out of the

balcony, and to the room. "Hello Ironwood, haven't seen you in a long time," Ozpin greeted, to which

James responded, "Hello Ozpin, boy you look a little older. And how are you Glynda?" But she just

stomped away.

"Well she hasn't changed."

"Yes, and you wanted to meet me?"

"You know very well what I want to talk to you about."

Ozpin gave a serious look. "Well then, I must say parking your fleet outside the school and within view is

not a very good idea."

"Well, the problems we are facing in Vale is what brought me and the soldiers here."

"James, we are living in a time of peace. Do you realize that your men everywhere and the airships may

cause concern and panic?"

"I believe you received Qrow's message?"

"Yes. And if it is true, then we must deal with the situation carefully, not bring in the entire Atlesian

military."

James gave a stern look. "Well the, I guess you know what you want to do, then I'll just leave and think

we didn't have this conversation. But before I leave, let me ask you one thing: Do you really think your

children can win this war?" He said as he walked into the elevator. Ozpin sighed and said, "I hope they

never have to. By the way, Ralf, I saw you when I was on the balcony."

Ralf jumped on to the balcony, and said, "Sorry I was eavesdropping. I was trying to eavesdrop in case I

found out any info on where our weapons are..."

"Why do you want your weapons so badly?"

"Because with our enemies out there hiding anywhere, we need them in case of a surprise attack anywhere

in Vale. We need to be ready."

**Library**

Team RWBY was sitting on their table in the library, playing Remnant: The Game. On the other table,

Team JNPR was doing different stuff, like Ren was studying, Nora was sleeping, Jaune was reading comic

books, and Pyrrha snatched his and started reading his comic while giving him a history book to read.

Way on the other side of the room, Marco sat on a chair with a computer in front of him on his desk, as

he was checking out everything he could about Remnant. Fio was just going through the library, checking

random books, wondering why there weren't any cooking books. "Fio," Eri said, "This is a school library.

It's NO DOUBT you won't find a cooking book here." Fio stomped, "Oh man! I miss cooking that's all."

"I wonder how Ren got his chance to make pancakes...I mean I haven't seen a kitchen anywhere."

"Yeah, this place is weird."

"You'll have to get used to it," Clark said, as he opened up another yet boring book about something

called, 'The Great War.' "Why are there so many Great War books? I want something else!"

"Then stop checking the war sections," Eri pointed out. Clark looked up, and saw a sign saying, 'Wars

section.' "Oh."

Meanwhile, Ruby on her table said to Yang, "Prepare your kingdom for battle!"

"Bring it!"

"Atlesian Fleet, deploy! Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!"

"You fiend!"

"And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time is only one turn."

Yang laughs, "Pretty sneaky sis, but you activated my trap card! The Giant Nevermore! If I roll seven or

higher, it's feathers will slice your fleet in two."

Eri looked around the corner at the dueling sisters, as Ruby cried, "NOOOOOOOOOO! My soldiers!"

Eri said to Fio, "They know how to take a card game seriously alright."

As the drama continued, Ruby cried, "Have you no heart?! NO!"

"All right Weiss, it's your turn."

"Right," Weiss said, picking up her cards, "I have... No idea what's going on."

"It's simple," Yang said, and explained the whole game and her card's concept to Weiss. In the end, Weiss

asked, "O-K. What did all of that mean in overall?"

Ruby, still crying, said, "It means your three steps away from conquering all of Remnant."

Weiss suddenly realized all her power, and said, "Yes! Soon, my forces shall destroy your forces and

kingdoms, all your children and woman shall be sold into slavery, and all your food granaries shall be

torched! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ambush!" Yang said, showing the Ambush card, "All your forces are now belong to us." And took all of

Weiss pieces. "I hate this game," Weiss sat down crying. Ruby jumped into her arms saying, "It's okay!

We'll make it together!" "Get off!"

"Looks exciting," Fio said, "Maybe I should try it out."

"Fio," Clark reminded her, "you DO remember what happened the LAST time you played a game like

that?" Fio the last time she played a game like Remnant, the Game, had ended up with her winning and

standing on top of the Empire State Building, with her screaming like a madwoman, "I'm Queen Fio of all

the World! Bow down to me you suckas! Yes I am invincible!" Then she went over the edge, thinking

she WAS invincible, and a Slug Copter had to catch her using a giant net.

"Don't worry, it won't happen this time," Fio said nervously. She then walked over to Team RWBY. Yang

saw them and said, "Hello Fio! How you doin?"

"Not bad, only I can't find any cookbooks or a kitchen. Can I play what you're playing?"

"But if what happened the last time happens again," Eri said, poking her head from around one of the

bookshelves, "I'm tying you up with a rope before you can do anything stupid." Clark popped out from

behind her and said, "Yeah! Before she can do what?"

"All right Blake, your turn," Yang said, totally overconfident. Blake looked at her blankly and said, "What

am I doing again?"

Jaune came and said, "Hello ladies, can I play?" Ruby said, "Sorry, but we already have 4 players." "And,"

Weiss said proudly, "This game requires tactical cunning and smarts which I seriously doubt you possess."

Yang interrupted, "Umm... You attacked your own naval fleet two turns ago." "Bring it on Ice Queen!"

Jaune taunted, "I bet I can beat you in this game as a natural born leader!"

"Says who? Your mother?"

"A- and Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha waved, "Hello again."

"Come on! Can I play your hand for one turn? You've trusted me with more important stuff, like how

you told us that Blake is a F-" Suddenly Pyrrha darted and slapped her hand over his mouth, and Jaune

corrected nervously, "a Fun loving Personality whom we all love!" Blake glared. "Uh, Ruby, why should

we keep this Faunus stuff secret?" Fio whispered.

Before Ruby could reply, Sun came and said, "Sup losers," holding his fingers in a 'peace' sign. "Hi Sun,"

Eri and Ruby said together. Sun then introduces Neptune to Team RWBY, "Ruby, Blake, Yang, and Ice

Queen..."

Neptune then said, "Aren't libraries for reading?" To which Ren threw up his hands and said, "Thank you

very much!"

Neptune said, "I'm Neptune. From Haven."

"And I'm Fio from Genoa."

"Uh, by the way, I don't believe I caught your name snow angel."

"Uh, I'm Weiss," Weiss said, a little nervously.

"Are you kidding me?!" Jaune sputtered.

"Nice to meet ya." Neptune said.

**Meanwhile...**

Anton Smith examined the plans. These were the plans for a new weapon. In the days since they had

reached Remnant, Anton had been interested when he found out about Dust. He could create a new

awesome weapon with it! Maybe a mech?

A White Fang soldier walked in and said, "Anton, Morden wants- WHOA!" She slipped and dropped her

mask. Anton quickly walked up to her to help her get to her feet, when she looked up. He gasped. She had

snake's eyes. "How? But... it's impossible!" "You mean you've never seen a Faunus before?" she asked,

"Wow you really are aliens."

At the same time, Morden was talking with Allen, Macba and Hilde, "I don't like the looks of this. Those

White Fang dudes are getting suspicious of us."

Morden asked, "For what? We haven't done anything. Well yes, Grant has been using some soldiers for

training them by using them as punching bags, but those are our shock troopers." Allen asked, "Besides,

where is she?"

Snyder came and said, "Big news. She got there with her accomplices."

"She got where with who?" Macba asked.

**Back in Beacon**

"We should have never let her play!" Yang said as she walked into the room. "You're just mad that Fio,

who has never played Remnant the Game before," Ruby explained, "beat you. I guess we shouldn't have

underestimated her."

Blake stands up and approaches the door to leave. Weiss says, "Stop! You've been seriously antisocial and

lonely for some time. I think something's wrong with you. You promised us that in case something was

wrong you'd talk to us. So tell us Blake Belladonna, WHAT- IS – WRONG?"

Weiss, after saying the last word, is revealed to have been balancing precariously on a chair's back feet.

She quickly puts the chair away and stands near Ruby and Yang.

Tarma pokes his head in and says, "If you think something's wrong with her, let me tell you about

something that was wrong with me before. There was a showering problem since in Shower area C where

we have the warmest water and the best shampoo, the guys are like wild animals."

"Hey T!" Eri's voice echoed, "Staff meeting at your room!"

Tarma quickly darted away. Blake then turned, sighed, and said, "I just don't understand how you all could

be so calm."

**Squad Room 1**

After they had come to Remnant, Ozpin had given them two rooms for use as dormitory rooms. The first

was given to Squad 1 (Marco, Tarma, Eri, Fio) the other to Squad 2 (Ralf, Clark, Nadia, Trevor). Tarma

came to his room, and saw everyone gathered here. They all looked really happy, although Marco looked

worried.

"Can you believe we got our weapons back? I love my grenades! Don't ever go away again!" Eri cheered.

"I've never seen you this cheerful," Ralf commented.

"Problem is, he banned us from using them within campus limits," Nadia said, checking her tazer batteries.

"That's too bad, maybe then, I would have loaded them up with pellets and shot them at you," Trevor

smirked.

"Oh yeah, think you're funny?" Nadia shot back and gave him the nipple crippler. Trevor fell off the

bed, yelping. "Ok," he said getting up, and grabbed Nadia by the throat, "Take some of this you French

bitch!"

"Will you two stop fighting like cats and dogs?" Fio said, "If you two keep fighting like this, we won't take

you on any missions if we find the rebels!"

"Federation Army," Clark corrected.

"What worries me is what the general said," Marco pondered, "What do you think this Qrow's message

was? And what the heck did he mean by, 'Do you think your children can win this war?' Something else is

going on here, and he knows it."

"Well, if he knows it, he's not telling us," Ralf evaluated.

There was silence in the room.

Team RWBY's room

Ruby gestured, "Let's hatch a plan!" Yang cheered, "Yeah!" Then Ruby cried, "I left my board game in

the library!" Weiss facepalmed and said, "We're doomed..."

Trevor walked towards Team RWBY's room. He was going to tell them that he and his 'alien' friends had

received their weapons back.

Ruby ran out of the room, and bumped into someone. She then fell on the floor. "Sorry, are you okay?"

Emerald Sustrai in Haven uniform disguise, said, "I'm fine you should watch where you're going." She

then helped Ruby get to her feet. Trevor was around the corner, noticed what was happening, and stopped.

Ruby asked, "Are you new?" Cinder then walks in with Emerald and says, "We're visiting from Haven

actually." Ruby stared at Cinder, who stared back. Trevor carefully examined Cinder. Suddenly, Ruby

exploded, "Oh you're here for the festival! Exchange students have their own dormitory rooms." Mercury

came into the scene and said, "We got lost, I guess."

"Don't worry, your building is just east of here," Ruby said.

Cinder walked with her accomplices in front of her, saying thanks, "Maybe we'll see you around." They

turned right through the hallway Trevor was standing. Cinder gave Trevor a smiling look, while Trevor

stared back, his jaw dropping. Cinder's face seemed to shine in his eyes. "Hi," was all the Korean was

able to mutter. "Hello," she replied, and walked with her accomplices. Ruby's voice came, "Welcome to

Beacon!"

As she came to Trev, Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald were gone. Trevor looked at Ruby and said, "Ruby,

don't tell this to anyone."

(looks left and right) "I won't."

"I think I fell for that exchange student with the black long hair. She may be 17 or 18 like most of you kids,

but I get a feeling she may be much older than that."

**CUT! That's where we'll stop from, and continue episode 3, A minor Hiccup. Read and Review. **

**Hey 37, want a lemonade?**

_ 37: I prefer Doctor Pepper. whoever reads, please leave a review. Thank you for your time._


	8. Chapter 8

**AR Studios: So here we are, with Chapter 7. Hell yeah! Good progress so far. Our heroes can now start finding **

**the baddies.**

_ 37: neither of us own any of these franchises. But that doesn't matter. He's AR Studios, I'm , and welcome to Jackass... I mean, Super Huntress:001._

**Episode 3: A Minor Hiccup**

**Chapter 7: Bad Guy Hunt**

Anton Smith sat at his work bench, clearly working on something. Allen with a WF grunt and a rebel

walked over to see what he was doing.

Allen: Hey Smith what is it?

WF Grunt: Some weapon?

Rebel: A laser rifle? Cuz even the future rebels didn't have those.

Smith stopped hammering. He turned his head towards the group and said, "I'm creating... TOAST!"

HE showed them the blank lump of bread. "What? I skipped breakfast."

The trio looked dully at each other and left. Then they turned out of the room. Anton quickly closed the

door. "Now that they are gone," he said slyly, "I can finally see just how fine this Dust tech is." He pulled a

blueprint out of his pocket and examined it carefully.

**Next Day**

Team RWBY were now in their new outfits. "All right team, the investigation begins!" The door was

knocked on, and Clark's voice asked, "What's the password?"

"You know," Yang commented, "We should REALLY change our password."

Marco, Tarma, Eri, Fio, Shadowrath Ralf and Clark walked into the room. "Hello girls," Tarma said, and

Fio said cheerfully, "Those clothes look AWESOME on you! We should take a picture!" Eri interrupted,

"Not now, so what's the plan?"

Blah blah blah

"Right then," Marco said, "Now that everything is clear, Ruby..."

"We'll all meet up together with Yang and go over what we've investigated! Let's do this!" Everyone did

the fist bump.

"Yeah!" Sun said as he hung upside down outside the down. Everyone was taken aback.

"SUN! What the hell?!" Tarma shouted. "(Japanese) It is not good to scare people," Shadowrath Ralf said.

Sun got in through the window, while everyone stared at Ralf. "Did... He just speak Japanese?" Eri asked.

"Yeah..." Tarma said, dumbstruck. "Wait," Fio tried to grip everything together, "SO Ralf is speaking

Japanese, and you're telling me neither of you taught him that?"

"No."

"By the way, Neptune came with me too," Sun explained. Team RWBY and Marco quickly looked out of

the window, and saw Neptune standing on the tiniest ledge you could imagine.

"I don't get it, how did you even get here?" Marco asked.

"I have my own ways," Neptune replied, looking as cool as he can be. Marco reached, grabbed him, and

pulled him inside.

"I'm sorry," Blake told Sun, "But you can't tag along."

"Yes boys," Ruby said, while Marco walked over to the side of the room, with Neptune frozen in his

position of when he was standing outside, "But we are investigating this as a team."

"So why are they coming?" Sun asked, pointing to the Regulars. "Because it is possible that our enemies

are with the White Fang," Tarma explained, and Clark continued, "The Federation Army will do anything

to get back their original strength, and this includes getting potential allies."

"That's nuts," Weiss said, "Why would human haters team up wit humans?" Blake reminded, "Weiss, are

you forgetting they're letting Roman Torchwick give them orders?"

"(Japanese) Let's just get this investigation started." Ralf said impatiently, again stunning the Regulars.

"OK, how did you learn Japanese?" Clark asked, "You don't even know how to say thanks in Spanish!"

"One question," Yang asked, "Where's the white guy and the pink girl?"

"Trevor and Nadia?" Fio asked. Marco said, "I knew they'd ruin the investigation with their constant

bickering. Can you believe that even when they are far away from one another, they insult each other

through the radio comm.? So I let them stay in our room."

**Squad 1's room**

Trevor: You're mamma's so ugly, she needs two bags to cover her face!

Nadia: Your mamma's so stupid, she sold her CAR for gas money!

Back in RWBY's room

"Right then. SO the plan is clear. Any questions?" Marco asked.

Ruby asked, "Do we need to wear matching clothes? You guys are."

"Wha- are you listening to yourself?! Any REAL questions."

"Yeah," Yang said raising her hand, "Where do you get those cool glasses from? I want one of those."

"(Japanese)Marco we should just go," Shadowrath Ralf said. "He said we should just go," Eri translated.

"We'll have a discussion about this later," Marco said.

The investigation begins!

Tarma stared at the Ferrari Slug in front of him. He always wanted to give this baby a test drive. It

was complete, but he was unable to test it. Now for a routine expedition and test-drive. He got into the

awesome machine and Ralf jumped on top of the roof while Clark sat in the side seat. "Let's go dude!"

Clark announced, while Ralf from the roof said, "(Jap)Hit the gas!"

Marco quickly got into the Metal Slug and set it into full throttle. The small human sized tank moved ahead

in full speed. Fio and Eri hopped on top of it, both saying wohoo all along the way.

Getting into position

"Hello, PF 1, this is SW 2," Eri's voice crackled over Marco's radio comm. link, "we are in position and

ready for action."

"Roger that, I need to do one last perimeter analysis," Marco replied back, while driving the Metal Slug

through the streets. Onlookers looked on at the small, human sized tank, as it rolled by. He hoped he

wouldn't get pulled over by the police because the last thing he'd want is to get a fine for driving a military

vehicle in civilian area like a normal car.

He then pulled over at town square. Marco clambered out of the cockpit, and stared at the gathering of

people. As he approached the crowd, he then saw a hologram of General Ironwood, and he was pointing

towards some robots. "The brand new Atlesian-Knight 200," the hologram said, "Smarter, sleeker, and

generally less scary." The robots started flexing their arms, showing off their (robotic) muscles. Marco

could only admit how lame that was. The hologram then projected a large robot, the Atlesian Paladin 290.

Marco looked at it, impressed. "So this is the might of the Atlas kingdom. Impressive."

He didn't notice two Atlas soldiers who suddenly left their positions as they had seen Ruby and Penny.

Meanwhile, on a rooftop, Fio stood there, with here sniper rifle, with Eri standing nearby. It was a little too

quiet.

"So Eri-"

"Shut up."

Whats..."

"Shut up."

"But..."

"Shut up."

"Where's Blake? She said that the small alleyway in front of us on the ground has a door which leads to

the White Fang meeting, where we could possibly find the rebels. Where do you think is she?"

"I don't know."

Tarma, Clark and Ralf wwere, on the other hand, roaming the streets, hailing in their car, and showing off

to all of Remnant the beauty of the Ferrari.

After getting chased by two Atlas Soldiers

"Penny, stop!" Ruby said as her friend continued to run, after having somehow stopped an oncoming truck

from running Ruby over, "What's going on?! How did you DO that?!"

"I can't!" Penny said, "Everything's fine*hic* don't want to talk about it!*hic*"

"Don't worry I'll try to help you!"

"No you won't understand..."

"I'll try to help you! You need to trust me!"

"You're my friend right?! You promise you're my friend?!"

"I promise."

"Ok... Ruby... I'm not a real girl..."

She then shows her scraped hands. Gray metal was underneath it.

What neither of them knew was that the dumpster nearby had a Special Forces hiding in it, who was not

only stealthily looking at them, but hearing every word.

**That's the end of this episode. Good progress so far. Here's a spoiler. In the next episode, **

**SOMEONE-WILL-DIE.**

**Trevor: I hope it's Nadia!**

_ : No one knows but us._


	9. Chapter 9

Well I just found out a little bit ago that Monty Oum died. AR hasn't heard about it at this time, this is just me informing you of what happened, though you most likely heard. There's nothing else to say.


	10. Chapter 10

**AR: Congratulations! You have made it to Chapter 8 of our story! It's long all right, but it is great! **

**Right 37?**

_Green: Yes. Alright we don't own either franchise, this is just a fan fic. And to those who read that we ask to review, thank you for reading._

**Episode 4: Painting the Town**

**Chapter 8: Eat lead! Or, maybe they do eat lead?**

Ruby stared at Penny's hand. It was really hard to believe, that such an innocent girl, could be a robot.

"Sorry I didn't tell you this before..." Penny mumbled.

"But why didn't you tell me before?" Ruby asked.

After Penny tells all about herself, the conversation is cut short by noticing the Atlas soldiers

approaching...

"Hey put me down!" Ruby said, as Penny carried her to the dumpster. "Don't worry, I'll be okay, those

soldiers won't harm me. Bye. We'll meet again someday."

Penny dumped Ruby in the dumpster, and quickly turned towards the coming soldiers.

Ruby could hear nothing. She was about to open the top part to see what was happening to Penny, when

she saw two red eyes, and a pistol with a silencer being aimed at her head. "Say or do anything, and I'll

pull this bullet into your brain. And this is a silenced pistol. No one will hear anything."

Ruby could only stare at the Special Forces hiding in the dumpster with her, and as the sweat rolled down

her forehead, she noticed there were no more noises coming from outside. The Special Forces took a peek,

and saw Penny leaving, with her escorts. The SF (Let's just call all Special Forces that, because saying

Special Forces again and again is cumbersome) got out with the speed of light, and disappeared into thin

air. Ruby could only whisper, "Penny."

**At the Club, nighttime**

Donald Grant, with 1 rebel, one guerilla, one SF, and one Amadeus trooper sat at their latest spot at the

Club. While Grant sat coolly at his chair at the bar, the rebel asked the guerilla, "Hey, why are we here?"

The guerilla explained, "Ya see, Roman had used some of this place's owner's men, and he never returned

with them. So we are here in their place to make it up to this place's owner. Or so as I heard."

"What about Grant?"

"I'm here to enjoy the booze, and as they say, no society exists without booze or religion," Grant said

lazily, "So for that reason I drink religiously."

"But," the Amadeus trooper said, "I haven't seen any sort of religious buildings around here, or any sign

that these people have a religion."

"Yeah," The SF complained, "And everything is just so... futuristic."

"Ah here's my drink," Grant said as a waiter came and gave him his drink.

Suddenly, the doors of the club burst open as two of Junior's henchmen came in and quickly closed door.

They then made the silence gesture, when the doors of the club exploded. Grant, the rebel, the SF, the

guerilla and the Amadeus turned their heads. Everyone in the whole damn club turned their heads towards

the source of the explosion. Yang walked in, and announced cheerfully, "Look who's back!"

Suddenly, Junior's henchmen came in and pointed their guns at Yang. The Guerilla came in and pointed a

Uzi, the SF pointed a Socom, the rebel pointed an M4, and the Amadeus trooper pointed an AR-10 rifle.

Neptune, behind Yang, looked at the men pointing guns at them. Yang then cast a deathly look towards

the DJ, who was cowering behind his stand, and turned the music off. Grant walked into the scene and

said, "Now now! Show some respect! This is no way to treat a woman! By the way blondie," he whispered

to Yang, "Nice entrance. I once did an entrance like that while wearing a Grim Reaper costume. Worked

awesome!"

Junior came and said, "You! Why are you back?! You wrecked this place the last time you came!"

"IS this how you treat a guest?" Grant spat, "By the way, this is the first time I'm drinking here. The booze

is quite excellent."

"Not you, her," Junior pointed insultingly at Yang, "Was wrecking this place not enough?"

"You still owe me a drink," she said to Junior, and turned towards Grant, "And I guess I owe you one."

She then grabbed Junior by the arm and started dragging him towards the bar, while all the henchmen still

aimed their guns at her, while the Federation soldiers lowered them. "Uh, sir, one question," the Amadeus

soldier said to Grant, "What's someone as young as that doing here?"

Grant turned his head and said, "You know what? I have absolutely no idea. But that entrance made me

root for the young one."

**Meanwhile**

Fio and Eri were fast asleep as it was already night. Suddenly, Blake's voice crackled over the comm.. link

in Fio's ear, "Fio? Sun and I are now entering the lair." Fio suddenly snapped awake and said, "Yes sir! Oh

wait..."

She then waked Eri up, and pointed down at Blake. They both hid from view, while observing Blake as she

and Sun walked past the door. "Blake," Fio whispered into the comm. link, "I'm setting the volume of my

comm. link to high so that I can hear what's happening. Keep communications to a minimum."

"OK."

Blake then walked into a large crowd of Faunus juniors not in uniform. She then turned her head towards

the stage, where the White Fang Lieutenant came out and announced, "Thank you all for coming. For those

of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, let me introduce you to some of our new comrades and

allies. The first batch are alien humans from another actual world! They didn't even know what Faunus

were until we told them, and they have pledged their allegiance towards us when we told them our story.

Give them a big hand!"

Blake's blood ran cold. She could remember Marco saying, "We came through a portal following our

enemies." Perhaps these aliens that were about to show up those enemies?

"SO first is James Snyder!"

Blake leaned in carefully. Fio listened in more intensely to the comm.

Snyder walked on to the stage, and said, "Welcome new recruits. You all will now be a part of something

really big."

"Next is Donald Grant."

*Crickets chirping*

"Uh... Where is he?" the Lt. asked.

"I think he went out. That idiot..." Snyder remarked.

"Uh, he's not here," the LT. said, "So we'll just continue. Amadeus II!"

Amadeus II walked on the stage, and said, "Thank you all for coming tonight. I was the one who provided

the Federation Army with all the funds."

"The Ptolemaic Elite!" Lt. announced.

The Ptolemaic Elite came, and gave the 'Peace Salute' to the Faunus.

"Allen O Neil."

Fio's muscles tightened. Allen O Neil came on the stage and said, "All the humans out there who hate you

all? With me, they're all MINCE MEAT!"

"Excuse me you all," Snyder said, "Don't mind him he's just like that."

"Right," The Lt. continued, "Now for Macba and Hilde, both of them part of the PHANTOM squad."

Macba suddenly appeared on the stage like a ghost, and said, "Like my new camo armor? Hilde can't come

because he's occupied.

In his office Hilde was sitting, cursing, saying, "Here I am, sitting behind a stupid desk, counting up all the

stuff we have. Just because I'm good in statistics and maths doesn't mean you dump the job on me! THE

GREAT HILDE GARN WAS MEANT TO LEAD GODDAMN IT!"

"And last but not the least," Lt. announced, "the leader of the aliens, GENRAL MORDEN!"

Fio gasped. Eri suddenly woke up and said, "Where where?"

General Morden came on the stage and said, "It is good to see young people like you so ready to change

the world."

"Now for someone we all know," The Lt. said, "Roman Torchwick!"

Roman came on stage and took his position with the others. This time, the crowd was outraged. "What's

a REMNANT human doing here?!" a deer Faunus said. Roman said, "I'm glad you asked Deerie! Now

may I just say humans are the worst. So I understand why you all want to see us locked away or better yet,

killed!"

"Is he going somewhere with this?" Sun whispered to Blake.

"But before the Claws come out, I'd like to mention we all have a common enemy: The ones in control,

the stupid government run by rotten humans! They are the ones to blame!" "I Agree!" Allen shouted out,

and slowly, everyone started agreeing with Roman. "But don't worry. They are pests, and I'm the best

exterminator in town! No offense for nay rodents in this room..."

Snyder hissed in a demonic voice, "DO you know how to give speech without insulting anyone?" Roman

cast him a dirty look. "Neo, will you have the honor?"

The small girl who was Neo first kicked Snyder in the... uh... NUT, that's right! Snyder dropped to the

ground, and Roman said, "I do believe you remember the terms of this alliance? That you were to respect

me?" Snyder looked up, and said, "You and Cinder and her henchmen, dumbass..." he then got up, and

grabbed Roman's arm. Snyder's eyes glowed red, and he let go. "This'll teach you a lesson for telling a

... girl here to kick me in the groin." Roman looked at his arm, and dusted it. "Feh." The Elite stepped

forward and said, "Let it go Snyder, before someone is killed." Snyder turned his head, and said, "It's not

easy. I love killing. It doesn't help that I'm Scyther's herald and gifted by him."

Neo then pulled the cloth off of the giant thing standing behind Roman and everyone gasped as they saw

the Atlesian Paladin 290. "Yep, me and some of those Special Forces guys stole these babies, and man

these guys are great." Everyone noticed an SF sitting on top of the Robot, who shouted, "KUDOS!

Greatest heist ever!" and gave Roman the 'you the man' point.

"Yep, this is the organization at it's finest," Roman said. Now everyone was cheering. "Blake," Fio

whispered over the comm. link, "Get out of there. Now."

"All right," Blake whispered into the comm. until the White Fang Lt. said "All new recruits please follow

the shaman with the green shawl." He then pointed towards the specified shaman, who said, "Now I want

you all to organize yourselves in line. Don't worry, I don't bite, Snyder does that." Snyder shouted, "I

HEARD THAT!"

"Oh dear..." Sun said, "Looks like we're stuck..." Eri's voice came over the comm. link, "Don't panic!

We're thinking on how to get you out of there! Just go with the flow for now!"

**At Junior's club**

"Grant, I think you're getting drunk," the SF said worriedly. Grant instead said, "Hey am I hallucinating,

or is that Princess Diana?" "You're hallucinating..." the Guerilla said. "No," Grant kept on hallucinating,

"She's dancing with Brad Pitt right now! Why is it that they say he is the sexiest man alive? IS it because

he has sex with every woman he meets or something?"

"Quiet sir, you're drawing attention!" The Amadeus soldier said, as he saw people were now looking at

him. Grant then said, "Why are we here? I mean why are we are? We know nothing about these people,

and we can't go back! Stupid Anton! It's shit! Our future is bullshit right now!"

Now everyone was staring at them. Yang who was walking towards the exit with Neptune, noticed Grant

ranting and wlaked over to him. "Whoa you okay?" she aske,d and Grant suddenly jumped, grabbed her

legs, and said, "Please officer don't arrest me! It wasn't me! It was the guy with a cultist mask on his

face! A Cultist mask I tell ya! A Cultist mask!"

"Yeah, I think he's insane," Neptune commented, and the rebel said, "Nope, just drunk." Now Grant said,

"Temple bar is thousands of miles away! And Madam Defarge is drawing very close indeed." "Who?"

Yang asked totally confused. "Revolution! It's already here! It's here! The Revolution started months

ago! Tell me Manette," Grant said, and the SF jumped back, saying, "He thinks you're Lucy Manette from

a Tale of Two Cities! He's lost it!"

The four soldiers grabbed Grant and pulled him back. "You know," Yang said, turning to Neptune, "Junior

said that those guys were sent by Roman to compensate for the men that never came back. I might as well

ask them, but seeing the current conditions, now isn't a good time."

**Back at the meeting**

Sun whispered to Blake, "He sees us..." He meant Roman who was frowning at them from the stage.

Blake saw a fusebox, and said, "He can't see in the dark." She then pulled out Gambol Shroud in pistol

form, and fired at it, causing the lights to go out. Pandemonium started. Blake and Sun jumped out of the

window and ran like hell. Fio and Eri watched. "Hey Blake! Up here!" Suddenly the Atlesian Paladin

busted through the wall and chased Blake and Sun. "Never mind!" She shouted back at them.

"Fio! Now's our chance! We can go in there and catch Morden and his lackeys!" Eri said.

As everyone stared at the hole, Fio and Eri jumped through it and Fio shouted, "Freeze dirtbags! We...

got...you...all..." She was staring at a vast horde of White

Fang Faunus standing in front of her with Federation soldiers.

Suddenly, Snyder shouted, "Kill them! They're Regular Army agents!"

Fio then jumped in Eri's arms like Scooby Doo and said, "Damn it I wish Marco were here!"

Eri pulled out her revolver and shot at one of the incoming White Fang personnel. He dropped dead.

"BOOM! Headshot!"

**AR: So someone has died. Real shame. Will our heroines survive?**

_Green: most likely__**.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**AR: SO our heroines are in hot water. Let's see who or what will save them from incoming doom.**

_Green: I'm not singing The Doom Song. 100 points to those who get the reference._

**Chapter 9: Definitely not Episode 5**

"MARCO!" Fio screamed out loud. The WF soldiers charged with their swords. Eri fired all 5 rounds of

her revolver before it went empty. The Federation soldiers charged with their guns.

Suddenly the wall on the left side blew up and a few WF soldiers were crushed by the Metal Slug as it ran

them over. The others backed off, while the Vulcan cannons fired in all directions, killing more soldiers,

and spreading blood all over the floor. The tank stopped, and Marco popped out of the open hatch, and

said, "Say my name and I'll magically appear. Now this is no way to treat a lady." He then got back into

the Metal Slug, but then Morden shouted, "Send in the Girida-O's! And all WF personnel please clear

out while we deal with the situation." "MORDEN!" Marco shouted. He turned the cannon in Morden's

direction, and fired, but a shield soldier jumped in the cannon's way and was blown to bits instead.

All the WF soldiers ran out of the room, while the Girida-O's came in with Di-Cokkas. The Metal Slug

drove in full speed towards a Girida-O, while the Girida-O drove in full speed towards the Metal Slug.

Both tanks met, and the Slug climbed over the O and crushed it. Then the Slug raced for a Di, which fired

its cannon. The Slug ducked, and was about to fire it's own cannons when the Di's mortar fired at the Slug,

which Marco didn't see coming. Luckily, it missed.

"Mortars? On tanks? That's new," Marco commented, "They've definitely improved."

The Slug then went into it's normal position, and Marco realized he was surrounded by tanks.

Eir then jumped into action. As she charged at the tanks with Molotov's in hand, a Guerilla came at her

with a machete. Eri dodged the machete, and pulled out her tonfa and smacked the soldier back, and was

ambushed by three SF. One of them grabbed her neck, but Eri punched him back, sending him flying into

the nearest wall. As for the other two, Eri pulled out her hatchet, and smacked it into one of the SF's heads,

and kicked the other guy in the groin.

Fio attacked the tanks surrounding the Slug with Heavy Machine Gun bullets, when a sniper bullet

whizzed passed her, missing her by inches. A sniper on the other side of the room with a Dragunov said,

"Oh my god that was a horrible shot!" Fio turned her head and a group of rebels and pink rebel soldiers

did the dog pile on her. Fio's voice squeaked, "They're DEFINITELY a lot better now. We need more

soldiers!"

Marco jumped out of the Metal Slug, and before nay of the enemy tank pilots could a thing, Marco pulled

out two handguns, and fired at each one. His precise shots destroyed all of them. Eri, who was currently

right on top of a pile of 7defeated guerillas, said, "No fair, those tanks were mine!" Marco then said, "Eri

look out!" She turned her head, and dodged a flying sword, thrown by Snyder. Snyder let out an inhuman

growl, and said, "Enough of this nonsense! All gunners, take your positions!"

Snyder, in slow motion, pulled out his two shaman handguns in the good old action movie way, and

resumed to normal motion, taking his position behind some sandbags with the Elite by his side and Morden

on his other side with a bazooka in his hands. Allen and Macba had positioned themselves in the middle of

some M4 gunmen. "OPEN FIRE!" Morden shouted. The soldiers piled on top of Fio jumped off, and Fio

got up and said, "Hah! That's right! Don't mess with the SPARROWS!" Suddenly Marco grabbed her, and

carrying her, took cover behind the Metal Slug with Eri, while Fio kept on saying, "Whoo! Look at me

I'm a brave agent!"

All of the baddies started firing at the heroes behind the Slug. As the bullets panged off, Marco could only

think that Tarma was not going to be pleased. "Eri, maybe a few explosives might help?" Fio asked, and

Eri said, "Oh yeah, I totally forgot!"

At the enemy line, a rebel minigunner said, "Jaaacksoooon, I caaaaan't feeeeel my haaaaands!" Jackson

said, "Then get your finger off the trigger, dumbass. Morden then shouted, "All right, let's finish them

off! Close in!" For the second they all stopped firing to jump over the cover, Eri suddenly got up and

threw a boomerang at the soldiers. They all stopped as they saw the boomerang miss them entirely, and

they laughed. The boomerang turned, and hit one of the soldiers in the farthest right of the line, blowing

him up and killing several more soldiers.

"Enough, charge!" Snyder shouted. Marco pulled out his radio and said, "Tarma get here quickly!"

Suddenly, a door opened, and Grant walked in, saying, "I am never drinking too much booze again..." He

then looked up and saw the line of soldiers with commanders. "Did I miss something?"

"We're under attack, you fucking idiot! What does it look like what's happening, a goddamn party?!"

Snyder screamed in his trademark demon voice, and changed his voice to his old human one, "Get over

here and help us!"

"Marco," Eri said, "I'm afraid you won't get away like this."

Grant said, "Calm down James, I just got back from a club, it really was awesome."

"What do you mean Eri?" Fio asked.

The answer came in a second. Eri jumped over the Metal Slug, threw her bag of explosives and bags full

of weapons to Fio, and shouted, "Unarmed! Without a single weapon! How about you bring in your best

guy and we can do a one on one fight with our fists?!"

The Federation guys slowly backed away, because Eri was one of the most dangerous soldiers in the

Regular Army. Not only did she love explosives more than the demolition team, but the mere sight of her

during the Modern Wars caused battalions of rebels to run for their lives. Morden said, "Careful, she isn't

just an amazing bomber, but she is very strong in physical strength even though she looks like a dried

weed."

Allen was about to step forward, when Hilde said, "I'll do it!" Allen then argued, "NO way! You were

beaten by new guys before the Second Modern War! I'll handle it!"

"Oh yeah?!" Hilde argued back, "How about your son losing to recruits who hadn't even finished their

training?! Don't they say Like Father Like Son?!"

Allen was about to punch him out for speaking badly against his son, when Grant stepped in, "Excuse me

ladies, but I'll deal with this."

Two rebel soldiers quickly placed two small boxes a small distance apart and a big box in between. Eri

cracked her fingers. Grant readied himself. Both sat on the small boxes. An SF came and said, "Your

weapon for this contest," he said and gave Eri a knife. "Never had this sort of arm wrestling before. Aw

well, this will be easy," she said, until she saw that a guerilla gave Grant a machete.

"WAIT!" Eri panicked, "Uh, how about a trade?!"

Suddenly there was a loud vroom and the Ferrari Slug came in, with Ralf on the top who saw Morden and

threw a shuriken. A pink rebel came in and got hit by the shuriken and stumbled back, got up and said,

"I'm okay! This armor works great!"

As Fio ran towards the Ferrari Slug, Tarma stuck his head out of the window and saw Eri being

surrounded by Guerillas as she continuously pummeled Grant with the handle of her knife, since the blade

was broken. Grant was still clutching his machete.

"Eri! Get over here!" Tarma shouted, when an Eaca-B suddenly came into view through the hole through

which the Atlesian Paladin had gone through. The Ferrari Slug's left Vulcan cannon aimed at it and

started firing, while the heli fired back, causing bullet holes in the window. Tarma rotated the tank cannon

by 90 degrees to the left and fired, destroying the heli.

"GO! Save yourselves!" She shouted back, and Snyder suddenly knocked her on the head with a baton,

causing her to fall unconscious.

"No..." Tarma whispered as the Ferrari Slug pulled in reverse. Marco got into the Metal Slug, and went

after the faster racing car. Suddenly the tank stopped. The throttle was in full, yet the tank was going

forward. Marco opened the hatch, looked back, and saw that a demon with long tendrils and devil horns

was holding the Metal Slug by having coiled it's tendrils around the tank. Snyder said to a nearby Shaman

Pioneer, "I'll give you an A+ for summoning such a good demon!"

Marco pulled out a grenade and lobbed it at the demon. The monster swallowed it, and blew up splattering

it's guts everywhere.

The Metal Slug suddenly skidded forward. Marco got back inside the hatch before he could fall out. As

the tank speeded away, Marco said on the radio, "Hey guys! Slow down!"

A missile came in out of nowhere and hit the road. An R-Shobu was chasing the tank!

"Ah crap..."

The heli was prepared to fire anther missile. Inside, the pilot was saying to the radio, "Uh, check, this is

Charles, I repeat, I have the, whatever that thing was called, in sight. I forgot. Was I supposed to destroy

the thing, or catch it?"

A voice said over the radio, "Is it a cartoonish looking tank?"

"Yes."

"Then capture it. If you can't, just destroy it."

"Roger that."

The heli went on, until Charles realized the Metal Slug had gone from view. The R-Shobu took a right

turn, and went on, makin it's usual helicopter blade spinning whatever noise. The Metal Slug then pulled

out of hiding. It had been hiding in some old alleyway which was hidden from view due to the poor

lighting of the place and the fact that Marco had turned it's headlights off.

As it made it's way back to Beacon Academy, the radio crackled once more, and Fio's voice came, "Are

we gonna get Eri back?"

Marco thought carefully, and said, "Yes."

Back at the storage place

Grant was sweeping along with some of the other guys. After the attack, the whole place was a mess with

bullet shells lying all over the place and pieces of debris everywhere. As he swept on, he then straightened

his back, and saw Smith. "Hey Anton, what's got you smiling?"

"It's complete."

"What is?"

Anton cracked a smile, and said, "The Dominator. Remember Plan C?"

**SO Eri is captured, our heroes encountered the baddies, and everything is still really shady. Poor **

**Eri. I'm pretty Snyder has some diabolical schemes up his sleeve for her.**

_Green: Please leave a review after reading. and any questions can be answered at the nearest PM box._


	12. Chapter 12

**AR: We have made it to chapter 10 of our story! Give a clap to yourself! High five 37 for getting this far.**

_ 37: And I shall propose a toast to AR for his collaboration AND providing us with a cover for the story! And please thank him. _

**Episode 5: Extracurricular**

**Chapter 10: Here comes the ninja**

Tarma was underneath the Ferrari Slug, and only his legs could be seen sticking out from underneath

it. Fio's legs could be seen next to his. "Now Fio, keep that wrench in that position," was Tarma's 5th

command.

Marco was observing with his back slumped against the Metal Slug. "T, don't you think that you should

give the Metal Slug a look? I think it suffered more damage last night."

"Don't touch anything," Tarma told Fio, and dragged himself out from underneath the Ferrari Slug and

said, "I guess, but the Ferrari Slug is my ultimate masterpiece man. It took me 1 whole year to build even

with Alisa's help. It is my baby man!"

Clark, who was simply staring, grunted. He didn't like it last night when he sarcastically said that it would

be funny that he would be locked up in the trunk of the Ferrari Slug. So that's what Tarma and Shadowrath

Ralf did. Assholes.

"I know what's wrong," Marco said, "I mean, it's not natural that a mechanic spends three days repairing

the same car. Either you're losing your touch, or your distracted by the fact that Eri has been captured."

"...I don't know, Marco. I haven't been able to eat in the last few days. Maybe..."

"YEOW!" Fio cried, "Uh, Tarma, a little help..."

Tarma quickly slided underneath the Ferrari Slug, and said, "What the- FIO! I TOLD you not to touch

ANYTHING! You've touched EVERYTHING!"

"Sorry. I was just curious."

"(Jap) Here's the drinks," Ralf said as he came.

"About ti-" Clark turned his head, and said, "HOLY SHIT! WHO ARE YOU?!" HE then pulled out his

pistol. Marco turned his head and gasped, "RALF! Are you okay?!" Tarma and Fio pulled themselves out

from underneath the Ferrari Slug. Tarma opened his mouth, and Fio fainted into Tarma's arms.

What they were staring at wasn't Ralf, but a full human sized stick figure with proportionally equal thick

arms and legs as those stick figures with thick arms and legs do. The stick figure had a bo-staff and katana

behind him. He had a white coloured slit over where the eyes would be. And he was carrying a tray with

juices.

"R-R-Ralf?" Clark stammered, totally confused, "What happened to you?"

"(Japanese)I don't know," he said plainly, "(Japanese) I went to the juice bar, got the drinks, and then,

well, this happened. IT looks bad, but I realized, that now, I am officially an actual Shadowrath!"

"Are you nuts?!" Tarma said, "How could you be HAPPY?! You're a stick figure man! We gotta see a

doctor!"

"Who needs to see a doctor?" Yang said as she came, and saw Ralf, "Oh... my..."

"Ralf, everything's getting weirder about you," Fio said.

"You ALL are getting weirder," Yang commented.

"First you start speaking Japanese even though no one taught you, now you look like a stick figure! And

you're happy about it! What's wrong?" Marco asked.

"Hey Fio," Yang said. Fio suddenly ran right up to her and said, "Sup bro!"

"I need to talk to you about something."

Yang then noticed that Fio's eyes were glimmering. "Oh, I know what you're talking about. Don't worry,

you're secret's safe with me," Fio whispered.

"O...K... it's about Blake," Yang said, a little disturbed, "She's been really moody for a few days."

Fio then grabbed Yang's arm and said, "Dormitory room. Now."

**RWBY Dormitory room**

As Ruby locked the door, Fio seated herelf on the seat and gave a serious look to Ruby, Weiss and Yang.

"So what's wrong with her? I'm a combat medic AND friendship relationship expert."

"Well then," Ruby queued Yang with both hands, "Tell her." Yang took a deep breath and said,

"Blake hasn't slept in days, eaten in days, and her grades have been going downhill. She used to be

one of the best students, and now she is just doing nothing. When Sun asked her to go to the dance

this weekend, she rejected him. HE was so hurt. It all started after the investigation." "I like what you

did," Ruby commented, "That battle between you guys and your enemies was awesome. Could you

PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE show me those boomerang bombs?"

"RUBY!" Weiss shouted, "We're talking about Blake for Pete's Sake! Plus, Eri was captured!"

"It's okay Ice Queen," Fio joked, and turned to Yang, "Blake must be going through what is known as

the 'Drainer.'"

"What's that?" Weiss asked.

"It's when a certain activity or person causes serious mental drain and negative behaviour to develop in a

person." Fio then stopped, and said, "Sun asked Blake out to a dance?"

"There's a big dance coming up this weekend, arranged by Weiss and Yang," Ruby explained, "Didn't you

know about it?" "Well, they should have placed some flyers over the place at least," Fio said excitedly,

"Oh I'm so excited! I can remember the last time I went to a dance. I was among the committee that

arranged it. The last guy I danced with was so dreamy," Fio then stared at the ceiling.

Yang smiled and said, "IF you like the last guy so much, why do you like Marco?"

Fio then blushed and said, "We're just friends."

Weiss then smiled and said, "Admit it, you like him." Ruby then joined in, "Fio and Marco sitting in a tree,

K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Yang's smile then dropped and demanded, "So how do we fix Blake?" Fio then said,

"First, I want you to include me in the group that is arranging this dance." Weiss then said, "Fine! Yes!

Now tell us how to fix Blake!"

"All right then," Fio said, "Here's what you do..."

**Cinder's room**

Cinder's scroll rang, and she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"It's time." Was Morden's voice. "Plan time."

Cinder then turned her head to Emerald and Mercury. They were staring at her.

**Back at the baddie base**

"I'm surprised your still standing," Grant said to Snyder, who was standing next to a slideshow projector,

"I heard she stabbed a ball point pen in your eye." Snyder then spat, "ME killed by that wretch? Get real.

See this knee?" HE pointed to his knee, "This is where she stabbed me. And I'm okay. I can't die Grant.

Are you forgetting that?"

"Yeah, but immortal ain't invincible," Grant said, "You told me that your mask..."

"Quiet!" Snyder whispered, "Somebody here who probably hates me might hear and will try to get rid of

me through it!" Grant then laid a hand on Snyder's shoulder, and said, "Snyder, what makes it so awesome

for having you as a friend is that you're not normal."

"Neither are you," Snyder said, "I can still remember that arm wrestling match we had."

"Ah yes, we should have another one, and this time, I'll go easy on you. Maybe I'll bulk up to only 20%."

Snyder could only say, "Oh I'll be ready."

"Hey lovebirds," Morden shouted, "Hurry it up! Cinder is waitng!"

"Oh right," Grant said, "Snyder hit it." Snyder turned his head to the people sitting in front of him. Seated

in a row on chairs were Morden with his scroll and Cinder watching live, Allen, Hilde, Macba, Amadeus

II, the Ptolemaic Elite, Anton Smith, Roman Torchwick, Neo, the White Fang Lieutenant and Adam

Taurus. "Hello Adam," Snyder said, "Haven't seen you for a few days. Right people. SO here's the plan

Grant, me and Morden have been developing."

Morden gave a smile, showing his teeth which gave a shine.

"Grant and I have after careful analysis figured out how we will be able to defeat Atlas kingdom and it's

military, and capture all the kingdoms as well, and teach your governments a lesson they will never forget.

We'll show them that they should never have treated the Faunus like bullshit and now they must suffer

for mistreating such a great race, and I mean it." Grant butted in, "All Faunus who are hearing this, we are

serious because I mean it's just so cool! Who wouldn't want Wolverine claws?"

Snyder shot a look at Grant and said, "Now remember it will take time, but the plan will be success for us.

Right, so here's what we do..."

**AR: SO our enemies are plotting, and our heroes are unaware. Can they stop them? Read and review!**

_ 37: Free cookies for reviewers!_


	13. Chapter 13

**AR: Now for all those of you who are wondering what happened to the rest of the heroes, well let us tell **

**you.**

_ : Yeah I had problems submitting the document. But now that I can... HERE IT IS! And we own neither franchise._

**Chapter 11: CounterStrike 1 point shit**

Walter ran quickly through the thick density of the jungle. He looks back, and screams as he sees an Ursa

Major catching up with him. "Guys! Anytime now!"

The Ursa Major was just within claw's reach of Walter...

BOOM!

The Ursa's head flew off in the other direction. Walter dropped to the ground, panting heavily. Tyra

stepped out of the bushes with an AR-10 rifle with a Shotgun clip attached to it and said, "Don't worry,

you could use the exercise." Walter only grunted. Nathalie stepped out of the bushes and said, "Nice shot."

A White Fang soldier popped out of the bushes too and said, "Well, I'm impressed with you. Your guns are

just amazing!"

"Thanks!" Tyra smiled.

"What... about... Me...?" Walter puffed.

"You're pretty good at running. You have been the bait 14 times, have run like mad 14 times, and

FINALLY you're tired! You have a lot of stamina!"

"That's what I was afraid of..."

"Come on now! We have a mission! We need to clear this area off Grimm! And now it's my turn to shoot!

Can you lure a Death Stalker?"

"You mean those giant scorpions you told us about?"

"Yeah."

"DAMN IT!"

"I just can't help stop worrying about the rest of the team," Nathalie said, "I mean, we are here, Red Eye

and Alisa are at base, but there's been no sign of Marco, Tarma, Eri, Fio, Trevor, Nadia, Ralf, Clark,

Leona, Whip, Roberto and Gimlet. I wonder where they are?"

**On another planet**

A Predator ran in full speed through the thick jungle density as he looked back. Without his helmet, he

didn't have his advanced vision. Plus, the Slashers had stolen it so this made the situation worse. As the

Predator slowly sat down to retake it's breath, it noticed the bushes rustle. He slowly got up and pulled out

his blade. Ready for anything.

Suddenly, a spear came out of no where and went right through the Predator's head. As the dying beast

dropped dead, Leona walked out of the bushes. She then raised her Predator sword into the air, and

shouted, "I WIN AGAIN!"

Some more Predators and Whip came out of the bushes as well, and they all shouted the Predator battle

cry.

**In some other part of the universe**

Roberto opened the door, and looked around. There was no one in this house as well. "I don't get it,"

Gimlet said, "Everything is right here, the refrigerators are packed with food, everything is needed for life,

yet no one is here." Roberto closed the door, and turned his head to Gimlet, "All the cars have their fuel

tanks full, running power, water, yet no sign of life."

Then the Reveille could be heard.

"Hey!" Gimlet exclaimed, "That's the Reveille! But who would play it at a time like this?"

Roberto asked, "More importantly, WHO's playing it?"

As they both quickly ran towards the road, Gimlet turned his head left, and saw a team of 10 terrorists

running at them, shouting "CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!"

Roberto turned his head right, and saw a team of 10 counter terrorists charging, shouting

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!"

The two apparently crazy teams started firing at each other like Gimlet and Roberto weren't even there.

One of the counter terrorists said, "Terry get that guy!" The guy got shot in the head. "I'll avenge you!"

Terry said and pulled out a SPAS 12 out of thin air, and fired at one of the terrorists. Both teams split up,

and before you know it, it was a wild, blatant battle going on. A terrorist was running, took a turn around

a car, and received a headshot by a counter terrorist who was hiding behind it. The terrorist said, "That's

cheating you camping bitch!" the counter terrorist said, "Nope it's a legitimate strategy!" Another counter

terrorist was blown to bits with a grenade thrown by a terrorist, who cheered, "Booyah!"

Gimlet grabbed Roberto by the arm and said, "WE need to take cover and let these guys kill each other."

The grenadier terrorist got his head blown off by a counter terrorist hiding on a rooftop, and said, "Boom,

Headshot!" Suddenly, a terrorist ambushed him from behind with a knife. "Uh, Gimlet," Roberto said,

"Did you notice that these guys keep respawning? I counted them all up and fund out that they still have

10 guys on each side despite some of them dying." Gimlet turned his head at the chaos, and saw a terrorist

shoot a counter terrorist in the head, and said, "Revenge is mine, bitch!"

Two terrorists behind a car were waiting for any counter terrorist to show up. "I hope no one steals our

flag," one of them said.

Suddenly a counter terrorist, clutching a big red flag, came and said, "Hey everyone, stop fighting look! I

got the flag!"

Everyone, including Roberto and Gimlet, turned their heads.

"I can feel the power surging within me! I can see the future! I am the king! Prepare to worship me as

a god!" the counter terrorist said. Suddenly, the two terrorists who were supposed to be guarding the

flag came and beat the crap out of the guy. One of them put the flag back in it's original place, while the

downed counter terrorist said, "Hah fools! I am a legend! You all are now legacy!"

All the counter terrorists first looked at the guy, and then at each other, then the guy, then each other,

finally they all started shooting each other. Again...

One of the counter terrorists jumped on a car, shot a terrorist with an AK 47, blew up another terrorist with

a grenade, and said to a third, "Let's team up!"

The terrorist came to him and said, "How the heck do we team up? We're on opposite teams moron!"

The counter terrorist then pulled out a shuriken and tossed it at the terrorist's groin. He dropped down,

squealing, and the counter terrorist pulled out a Remington and shot him 3 times with it. "Hah! You the

moron!" He then turned to the rest of the guys, "Good game y'all, GG, good game. Real fun. How about a

respite?"

"YEAH!" all of the terrorists and counter terrorists shouted. They all then ran back to the places where

they originally came out from, and the Reveille once again started to play, and one of the terrorists sang

"and a hum de dum de dum de dum."

When they all disappeared, Gimlet stood up and said, "I... have no idea what I just saw. The whole battle

seemed, well, pointless..."

"Yeah," Roberto commented, "Especially when you consider the fact they kept respawning. I wonder how

they did that. Black magic? (shudders)"

"If both teams have used black magic, then fighting is pointless. What's the use of continuously shooting a

rebel when hew doesn't stay dead? Doesn't sound like fun to me."

"Well, everyone has their own ideas of fun."

"Yeah, like how Eri burned the whole base last year. She thought it was as funny as hell."

"Speaking of Eri, where is she?"

"And what's all that racket coming from that place?"

Both guys walked to the place from where the loud noises were coming, which was a big house. As Gimlet

slowly opened the door, he could see the terrorist group standing and one terrorist saying, "All right, if we

want the counter terrorists to surrender, then we capture those two civilians I saw!"

**On Remnant**

Eri moaned. She slowly looked up, and saw Snyder sitting in front of her. "Do you believe in god?" he

asked. "Yes..." Eri said in a weak voice. "Do you want to meet him?" "Eri then said, "No..."

"Then you will answer my questions! Where-are-your-teammates?"

Eri simply gave him a hard stare. Snyder then said, "How about a little game? It's like this: Every time you

don't answer my questions..."

Before Eri knew it, Snyder had stabbed a knife right into her hand. She then bit her lower lip to stop herself

from screaming in pain. "This happens," Snyder completed his sentence, "Now where is your team?"

Eri looked up, and spat. Now before I tell Snyder's reaction, let me just say that the spit she threw was the

same as when you throw an entire bucketful of spit. Snyder got back, and said, "Oh, you wanna play with

the big boys?" He said, and another knife came out of his hands, and he this time stabbed her shoulder.

Eri again bit her lower lip. The pain was simply too much, but she remained steadfast. "I see you are no

stranger to pain," Snyder commented.

"I've played Russian Roulette," Eri said, "48 times. With miniguns."

**Now I was waiting for some other time to say this, but for all of our 500+ viewers who have enjoyed **

**this story (that includes you)... thank you. And review!**

_ : Please leave a review when your done._


End file.
